The lost Swan
by Ilia-2000
Summary: Summary: Mundo alternativo. La princesa Emma, hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe Encantador, sale una tarde -a escondidas- del castillo, para dar un simple paseo al muelle. Cuando se da cuenta descubre que alguien le ha robado algo importante. Robos. Secuestros. Viajes a otros reinos. Peleas. Un romance. Piratas. La magia viene con un precio.
1. Había una vez una princesa rebelde

**Summary: Mundo alternativo.** _La princesa Emma, hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe Encantador, sale una tarde -a escondidas- del castillo, para dar un simple paseo al muelle. Cuando se da cuenta descubre que alguien le ha robado algo importante. Robos. Secuestros. Viajes a otros reinos. Peleas. Un romance. Piratas. La magia viene con un precio._

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1 Había una vez una princesa rebelde

 **POV Emma**

- _Izquierda. Derecha. Derecha. Izquierda._ \- musitaba Emma, tratando de no olvidar su camino por los pasadizos secretos del castillo.

Sus pasos resonaban por las paredes, su respiración se incrementaba mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, sus manos sudaban en el mango de la antorcha y su collar rebotaba en su pecho con cada paso.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era lo correcto, si sus padres se enteraban se decepcionarían mucho de ella.

Pero... ¡tenía 21 años! no podían mantenerla en el castillo para siempre. Además, solo quería librarse de los pretenciosos -que se hacían llamar _"príncipes honorables_ "- que visitaban el castillo tratando de _"enamorarla_ " y así unir los reinos y quedarse con las riquezas.

Ja! Como si ella fuera a caer tan bajo.

Aunque su encierro en el castillo era por su propia culpa, no se arrepentía del golpe que le dio en la nariz el mes pasado a ese pelirrojo idiota de Las islas del sur; sí, su mano le había dolido por toda una semana, pero no le importó, el resultado valió la pena: al imbécil llorando y gritando mientras intentaban reacomodarle su nariz.

 _Adiós a su ¨encanto¨_

Después de eso, y con una reverencia, se retiró a su habitación, sus padres le siguieron en cuanto el príncipe se fue del castillo. Su madre le dio un gran sermón de cómo sus acciones podrían afectar las relaciones con los otros reinos y que no podía comportarse siempre así, todo mientras que su padre la observaba detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa, nunca se había visto a un padre tan orgulloso de su pequeña hija.

Suspiró con alivio cuando vio las escaleras al final del pasillo en que estaba. Dejó la antorcha en una de las bases de hierro de la pared y subió con cuidado las angostas escaleras. Casi se golpeó la cabeza cuando se encontró con el techo, tuvo que agacharse un poco para poder seguir, comenzó a palpar la superficie hasta que distinguió la madera húmeda. Siguió buscando hasta que sintió una asa metálica.

La tomó y empujó, alzando la puerta y dejando ante sus ojos el bosque encantado.

Salió con cuidado y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Caminó entre la ramas y arbustos tirando tanto de su vestido azul cielo como de su capa café cada vez que se atascaban en los matorrales. Casi saltó de alegría cuando pudo dar con el sendero, estuvo albergando el temor de perderse en ese extenso bosque, aunque había estado muchas veces allí en compañía de su padre cuando era más joven, pero últimamente esos tiempos parecían tan lejanos.

Se tomó un descanso y miró atrás, casi no había recorrido nada en el bosque, la torres del castillo aún se alzaban entre las copas de los pinos. Gran parte de su camino fueron los pasadizos del castillo, lo más difícil había sido pasar por los que se encontraban debajo del agua, estar allí era como estar en una estrecha y húmeda mazmorra.

Su salida era gracias a Pinocho, era su único amigo en el castillo, aún siendo mayor que ella. Él y su padre Geppetto vivían allí como los carpinteros reales. Le había contado que, recorriendo el castillo, encontró muchos pasillos y túneles que podrían llevarla fuera sin que nadie lo notase. Había tenido que estudiarlos durante varias semanas, ya que cualquier error de orientación la llevaría a una trampa.

Siguió su camino, deteniéndose únicamente para descansar o echar miradas furtivas a su alrededor en busca de guardias que podrían estarle persiguiendo.

Después de salir del bosque y pasar un gran campo de trigo, atisbó al fin un pueblo, y tras él, las astas, velas y banderas de los navíos.

Luego de unos minutos la salada brisa del mar inundaba sus sentidos.

Vendedores gritaban sus ofertas y regateos a las multitudes que pasaba entre los puestos que recorrían las calles de aquel pueblo.

Emma se quedó fascinada al ver los grandes e imponentes barcos que zarpaban en el muelle, quiso acercarse, pero sabía que por más hermosos que fuesen, eran tripulados por piratas, maleantes y prófugos de la ley. Gente con la que realmente no debía relacionarse.

Por un momento sintió que alguien la observaba, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y lo vio; era un hombre encapuchado y se encontraba en el mástil de un barco -éste era grande y resaltaba de entre los demás por los llamativos colores: azul, amarillo y blanco.-

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió por completo, por lo que acomodó la capucha de su capa para cubrirse y entró lo más calmada que pudo a una taberna.

Fue a sentarse directamente a una de las solitarias mesas de la esquina, enseguida una mesera fue a preguntarle si quería que le sirviera algo. Emma, tímida, pidió solo agua.

En cuanto la mujer se fue, habiendo dejado ya un tarro con agua, sacó un cuaderno y un carboncillo de una bolsa que llevaba oculta entre su capa. Recorrió con la mirada el establecimiento, cerca de su mesa había una mujer muy hermosa con abundante cabello caoba, ojos claros y piel tersa, en un vestido azul claro, leía un libro que por la portada parecía ser de aventuras, pero lucía algo triste y desdichada.

Unas risas le llamaron de atención, éstas provenían de unas mesas del fondo. Había un grupo de hombres sentados allí con tarros de bebidas de procedencia cuestionable, y cartas de juego en mano, varias mujeres se reunían alrededor de un hombre.

Emma lo inspeccionó con curiosidad.

Sonreía con arrogancia mientras dejaba sus cartas en la mesa, sus ojos azules brillaban a causa del alcohol, su cabello oscuro lucia despeinado, y mostraba una barba bien cuidada y recortada.

Vestía un abrigo de cuero negro, debajo llevaba una camisa y un chaleco del mismo color, algunos de los botones de su camisa se hallaban desabrochados, dejando ver el inicio de su pecho velludo, un anillo colgaba de una cadena y varios más adornaban su mano derecha.

Lo que más le llamó la atención a Emma fue su mano izquierda, o más bien lo que había en vez de ésta; un filoso garfio de metal.

Pirata, decidió Emma, y sus acompañantes debían de serlo también.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a bocetarlo distraídamente.

No era muy buena en dibujo, pero tampoco era un desastre en ello, sus padres le habían hecho tomar clases de música, canto, escritura, manualidades, tejido y varias más incluido el dibujo, pero ninguna tuvo éxito o no le llamaba la atención como éste último.

Le agradaba estar en aquel lugar, por alguna razón el muelle, el mar y los barcos le hacían sentir calmada. Se imaginaba a sí misma navegando en alguno de esos barcos, siendo libre de ir hasta los lugares más remotos del mundo, sin preocuparse de nada, sin compromisos ni fiestas aburridas.

Levantó la vista justo en el momento en el que un hombre entró al bar seguido de otros más, las risas se detuvieron de golpe. Solo el pirata con el garfio siguió riendo, indiferente al hombre que se le acercaba furioso.

Éste vestía de cuero negro, utilizaba un sombrero que ocultaba su rostro, lucía sucio, al igual de los hombres que le seguían.

-¡Garfio! ¡Quiero de vuelta lo que me robaste! -exclamó el sujeto golpeando la mesa.

"Garfio", como lo llamó el hombre, le dirigió una mirada con sorna.

-Sé un poco más específico, he robado muchas cosas a mucha gente.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡La habichuela!-gritó el hombre.

-¡oh! esa habichuela, lo siento amigo pero desapareció hace muchos años.

-No te busque por décadas solo para que me digas que "desapareció"

-No hay nada que hacer, acéptalo, supéralo y vete.- contestó regresando a su juego.

El hombre, enfurecido, levantó a Garfio del cuello de su camisa.

-Me pagaras con todo lo que tienes por esa habichuela.-masculló.

Garfio rio por un momento, después miro fijamente a aquel hombre.

-No lo creo.- dicho esto lanzó su puño hacia la cara de su contrincante. Fue como si hubiese activado un interruptor, al instante todos comenzaron a pelear, lanzando golpes por doquier.

Asustada, Emma solo atinó a meter sus cosas en su bolsa y salir del bar. Cerca de la puerta dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que la mujer del libro seguía allí sentada indiferente a lo que ocurría, como si todo eso fuese habitual.

Al regresar su vista al frente chocó con un hombre, ya en el suelo se dio cuenta, con pánico, que se trataba del mismo hombre que la observaba tiempo antes desde los barcos, éste ni siquiera se inmutó y pasó de su lado.

Emma se levantó del suelo ignorando el dolor en su espalda baja y su orgullo. Sentía un pequeño ardor en el cuello, pero lo olvidó en cuando tomo una bocanada de aire una vez fuera del lugar.

Tenía unas cuatro horas más antes de que anocheciera, no importaba si llegaba tarde el castillo, sus padres habían salido a visitar un reino vecino para hacer acuerdos, por lo que regresarían en tres semanas, el problema era que al anochecer el bosque se convertía en un lugar peligroso y engañoso.

Caminó al muelle y se sentó en la orilla, dejando sus pies colgando. No debía haber ido allí desde un principio, era estúpido e inmaduro, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía ese sentimiento constante de querer escapar y ver el mundo.

Sabía por qué sus padres no le permitían salir del castillo, excepto para fiestas o vacaciones familiares, en las cuales debía haber siempre una escolta de guardias presentes, les aterraba la idea de que algo malo le pasase.

Se llevó la mano al pecho, donde se encontraba colgando un pequeño dije con la figura de un cisne; su posesión más preciada, ¿el único problema? No estaba allí.

* * *

 **Bonjour!**

 **Espero que esto le guste a alguien, la idea se me vino hace ya varios meses, y me la he pasado escribiendo en un cuaderno bastante gastado esta historia, ¿No se han preguntado: qué hubiese pasado si la maldición nunca hubiese sido lanzada? ¿Cómo sería ver a Emma como una verdadera princesa? Bueno, yo sí lo he hecho, mucho, y les traigo como creo que sería. :3**

 **Au revoir!**


	2. Y un pirata con el corazón roto

Capítulo 2 Y un Pirata con el corazón roto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

* * *

 **POV Emma**

Su respiración se detuvo y sintió cómo su mundo se inclinaba, no podía estar pasando. Se incorporó y comenzó a buscar en el suelo alguna señal de su collar mientras trataba de no entrar en pánico, pero le parecía imposible, sentía sus manos arder, a tal punto que en un momento tuvo que meterlas en un barril de agua.

No podría estar así por mucho tiempo. Su control no era tan fuerte o resistente.

Tenía que hallar ese collar lo antes posible.

Se sentó en un callejón solitario, pensando en todo lo que hizo en el día, pero no había posibilidad de averiguar en qué preciso momento desapareció su collar, pudo haber pasado cuando estaba en el bosque o en la aldea, y alguien lo habrá encontrado y vendido.

Cualquiera de esas posibilidades le hicieron sentirse peor.

Vio a un grupo de hombres dirigirse al muelle, al barco donde Emma había visto al extraño hombre que la observaba, el mismo con el que se había topado en el bar, abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo obvio de la situación: chocó con el hombre y el cuello le ardió después de eso, a causa de que él le había arrancado el collar.

Se levantó y corrió hacia esos hombres sin importarle nada y, como si estuviese destinada a ello, chocó con alguien que iba a la misma dirección y en quien no había advertido antes. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para su segunda caída del día pero esta nunca llegó, en cambio sentía una mano cálida sostenerla por la cintura.

-Cuidado, Amor, esa pudo ser una caída muy fea.- le dijo una voz ronca cargada de ron.

Emma abrió los ojos y se encontró con el pirata con el garfio en vez de mano del bar. Estaban tan cerca hasta que incluso pudo verse reflejada en sus ojos azules. Su voz se le atoró en la garganta, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, por lo que él continuó con la conversación.

-¿Y a dónde te dirigías con tanta velocidad como para chocar con este afortunado y guapo pirata?.- Sonrió coqueto apretando su agarre en la cintura de Emma.

Emma parpadeó, despertando de su letargo y se enderezó de la comprometedora posición.

-Busco al capitán de ese navío.- contestó aclarándose la garganta y apuntando al barco.

-Entonces estás en tu día de suerte: capitán Killian Jones.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.- O, como muchos suelen llamarme, capitán Garfio, y ese mi barco; el Jolly Roger… ¿Para qué requieres mis servicios?

-Un hombre de tu tripulación robó algo mío, lo quiero de vuelta.

-Lo siento, Amor, pero yo no soy responsable de las malas formas de mis hombres, los que sea que te hayan robado dalo por perdido, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme.-dicho esto dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su barco.

-¡Espera! ¡Puedo pagarte!.-gritó Emma corriendo tras él.

-Eres solo una niña, no es conveniente para un pirata hacer tratos con niñas.-contestó sin detenerse.

Emma se quedó parada en ese lugar, viendo furiosa a aquel pirata alejarse. Sus piernas le temblaban y la humillación le quemaba en todo su ser mientras que sus manos comenzaban a echar chispas.

Él le ayudaría, no importaba cómo lo conseguiría, pero lo haría y se arrepentiría de no haberle ayudado desde que lo solicitó de buena manera, ahora, tocaban las malas formas.

°°°°….°°

 **POV Killian**

Su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. El alcohol en su sistema daba indicios de sus efectos.

El bar estaba lleno de hombres gritando y celebrando, emborrachándose igual que él, sin importarles que fuera más de la media noche.

Las meseras se paseaban entre todos, llenando los tarros vacíos, coqueteando con cualquiera, y mostrando sus encantos.

Killian Jones había degustado a muchas de ellas, en distintos tiempos, pero ninguna había sido importante, solo distracciones y diversión. La única mujer que alguna vez había amado ya no estaba, después de eso ya no se interesó por nadie, más que por sí mismo.

Pero... ¿Qué más se puede esperar? Cuando a alguien se le arrebata su primer amor verdadero no queda nada más que dolor y un gran vacío, el cual Killian intentaba llenar con alcohol y su sed de venganza.

Él ya no creía que pudiese volver a encontrar a alguien que le hiciera sentir felicidad y amor, alguien por quien estaría dispuesto a dar la vida.

No, esa ya no era una posibilidad para Killian Jones.

Una mesera le llevó otro tarro de cerveza, en cuanto ésta se fue, no sin antes hacer muchas insinuaciones que prefirió rechazar, una mujer rubia llegó y se sentó frente a él.

-Hola, pirata.

Era joven, de no menos de 20 años. Además de su rubia cabellera, tenía piel clara, rasgos finos y suaves, y ojos verdes, un verde vivo que sólo encontrarías en los bosques más profundos. No era el tipo de mujer que se encuentra a diario, o no al menos en una taberna.

Pero, dejando eso de lado, llevaba un vestido que le dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, cosa que a Killian le agradó más.

-Hola, Amor, ¿Qué ha hecho este humilde pirata para merecer la atención de tan hermosa mujer?.-preguntó poniendo su sonrisa más coqueta e inclinándose a ella.

-Tenía curiosidad.- sonrió la mujer.- he escuchado muchas historia acerca de un fuerte y valiente capitán, que navega por mares misteriosos y viaja a tierras lejanas.- sus ojos brillaban por la emoción mientras que hablaba, no era la primera mujer que parecía interesarse por sus viajes, pero parecía diferente.

Pronto se adentraron en una charla sobre algunas de las aventuras en las que había estado.

Los tarros con alcohol seguían y seguían llegando. Su acompañante se encontraba completamente consciente, mientras que él comenzaba a balbucear y a sentir que todo se balanceaba.

La confusión no tardó en llegar, en momentos escuchaba mucho ruido a su alrededor, haciéndole incapaz en la tarea de concentrarse, sólo lograba percibir la figura rubia frente a él observándole fijamente.

-¿No te gustaría ir a un lugar más tranquilo y privado para seguir hablando?.- escuchó que le decía.

Killian asintió y se levantó con dificultad, la mujer se aproximó a él y le ayudó dejando que se apoyase en ella.

Sentía sus párpados pesados, por algunos segundos los cerraba y se dejaba guiar por la mujer. A lo lejos logro escuchar los gritos de sus hombres felicitándolo por el gran tesoro que había hallado.

En un instante se encontraban pasando entre la multitud del bar, y en el siguiente estaba entrando en una de las habitaciones del establecimiento.

En cuanto cerró la puerta jaló a la mujer hacia él.

-Ahora, ¿en qué nos habíamos….-puntos negros comenzaron a aparecer en las laterales de sus ojos, nublando su vista. Su mundo daba vueltas mientras que ya no sentía su propio cuerpo y golpeaba en el suelo pesadamente.

-¿pero qué demonios…- vio a la mujer que lo contemplaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Capitán.-le escuchó decir antes de caer al fondo de la inconsciencia.

°°°°°°°….°°°

La luz de la mañana le pegaba en la cara, su cabeza palpitaba y sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado. Quiso mover su mano para cubrir su cara, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba atada.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, mala idea; la luz le cegó al instante y envió punzadas de dolor a su cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos para adaptarse a la luz y poder ver en qué maldito lugar estaba.

Era una de las habitaciones de la taberna. Lo habían atado de las manos a un poste de madera en medio del cuarto, dejándolo sentado en el suelo, y con sus pies igualmente atados con sogas. Trató de moverse para aflojar las sogas, pero no funciono, incluso parecieron aún más ajustadas.

-Buenos días, capitán.- Una mujer rubia entró a la habitación con un plato de comida en mano y un vaso en otra.- yo no haría eso si fuera tu, solo se apretaran más, y tampoco intentes gritar, no servirá de nada.

-¿Sabes? He conocido a mujeres que les gusta jugar rudo, pero no es esto exactamente.- comentó tranquilamente, pensaba y pensaba, tratando de idear un escape, pero su cabeza parecía querer explotar.

-Sí, bueno, mis juegos son diferentes a los de la mayoría.- la mujer dejo el plato y el vaso en una mesa desgastada al lado de la cama, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Garfio, se veía joven, sabia que si quitaba ese profundo ceño fruncido encontraría unos rasgos finos y suaves, en ese instante algo en su mente hizo click y se sintió completamente estúpido.

-Un momento ¡Tú eres la niña con la que choqué ayer! Me pediste ayuda para recuperar tu collar, y eres la misma de la taberna.

-Sí, sí, sí.- sonrió.- Qué desafortunado fuiste al no poder reconocerme cuando estabas tan borracho anoche, Capitán.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- gruñó

-Ya te lo dije, quiero mi collar de vuelta.

-Bueno, Amor, secuestrarme no es una buena forma de obtenerlo, aunque te doy puntos por originalidad, las mujeres que necesitan mi ayuda la obtienen de una manera que nos beneficia a ambos.- contestó con un guiño.

-No sabes quién soy, ¿cierto?.- preguntó ignorando por completo el comentario de Killian.

-Sé que eres una niña tonta y necia.

-Necia, tal vez, pero niña y tonta no, lo único que debes saber es que si quiero puedo hacer que sufras mucho.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó tratando de inclinarse.

-Eso no importa... ahora pirata ¿Dónde está mi collar?

-Ya te lo dije, no lo sé.-contestó entre dientes.

-Sé que mientes.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque sé cuando las personas mienten, y tú lo haces.- la chica se levantó y fue a un pequeño armario de la habitación y sacó algo de allí.

Era una espada, SU espada.

-Muy linda, buena forjadora. Parece antigua, pero aún conserva su filo.- comentó mientras regresaba a la silla examinando la espada.

-Eso no es tuyo.- gruñó Killian.

-Lo sé, pero parece que hay personas que no respetan las posesiones de otros. Es bastante injusto en verdad, y mira qué otra cosa no es mía.- dicho esto sacó su garfio de un bolsillo de su capa.- si los quieres dame mi collar.

-Mira, preciosa, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar tu estúpido collar.

La chica, al borde de la desesperación, puso el filo de la espada contra el cuello de Killian, este hizo una mueca al sentir el ardor de un ligero corte en donde posaba la espada.

-¿Duele?... sí, dicen que el primer corte es el más doloroso, yo no lo creo, ¿Piensas que te dolería perder tu otra mano?

-No lo harías.- contestó tratando de no perder su compostura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ya llegué hasta aquí, tú estas atado e inmóvil, me encargare de que nadie venga y nadie puede escucharte gritar. Nada me detiene.- inclinó su cabeza viéndolo directamente a los ojos.- Así que... ¿quieres hablar o comenzamos con los dedos?

Garfio guardo silencio, era demasiado orgulloso como para ceder a cualquiera y menos ante una niña con aires de guerrera.

La rubia sonrió divertida.

-Supongo que tu silencio significa que no extrañaras tu dedo meñique.- desató su única mano y la dejó con los dedos extendidos en el suelo. Garfio intentó moverla, pero le fue imposible, era como si pesara una tonelada, observó horrorizado cómo la chica levantaba su espada y después la dirigía con fuerza a su dedo.

* * *

 _Hola... he vueltoooo_

 _Mi inspiración regresó al ver el ultimo capitulo del final de invierno de OUAT._

 _Aunque en realidad ya tengo 8 capítulos escritos en un cuaderno, pero me daba mucha flojera pasarlos a computadora, y perdía constantemente el interés, pero ahora estoy en vacaciones por dos hermosos meses, por lo que tengo tiempo suficiente para seguir._

 _Sí, lo sé, se estarán preguntando ¿Qué le ocurre a Emma? Bueno, ya entenderán después, el collar es muy importante pero ¿por qué?_

 _¿Y Killian? Creo que exagere un poco con su negación a ayudar a Emma, pero es necesario._


	3. Se encontraron por un accidente

Capítulo 3

Ninguno de los personajes es de mi pertenencia, solo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro

* * *

POV Killian

El dolor fue inmediato.

Gritó fuerte con la esperanza de alguien le ayudase, pero nadie nunca llegó.

La chica lo observaba sin más, dejando que se desangrase sin hacer nada al respecto.

La esperada inconsciencia llegó al pirata, cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo era liberado del dolor…..

Abrió los ojos minutos después al sentir agua fría golpear contra su rostro.

-Despierta, pirata.- exclamó una voz femenina.

La chica rubia se encontraba frente a él con una cubeta vacía en mano.

-Aléjate de mí.- masculló con voz débil.

-Ah, ¿estás enojado?.- sonrió.- No exageres, no fue tan grave.

-¿No fue tan grave? ¡Me cortaste un dedo! .- gritó.

-No te hice nada.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo estuve allí, mutilaste mi dedo con mi propia espada.-contestó frenético.

-Fue sólo una ilusión, no fue real.- la rubia desató su única mano, dejándole ver sus cinco dedos completos.- ¿Lo ves?

Devolvió su mano a las ataduras rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad de intentar algo.

-¿Eres una especie de bruja maldita?

-No, pero ya has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer..- Regresó a su antiguo lugar en la silla.- La mutilación no fue real, pero el dolor sí que lo fue, por lo que esto es bastante facil; dime lo que quiero saber, o continuare con los demás dedos, puedo estar aquí todo el día.

-Mi tripulación se dará cuenta y me buscarán.

-No lo creo, una generosa y misteriosa mujer les ha invitado a todos varias rondas de ron y cerveza, por lo que lo único que van a buscar será un balde para vomitar.

-Estas loca.- gruñó.

-Loca no, sólo no me gusta darme por vencida ¿quieres seguir con otro dedo entonces?

-Tú ganas, ya no sigas...- contestó con un suspiro.- Mis hombres tienen una sencilla orden; cualquier cosa que roben debe de ser llevada al barco, a un camarote en donde están todos los objetos robados que pueden ser usados para intercambios, lo más probable es que tu maldito collar está allí.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿lo que te negabas a decir con tanto esmero?.- sonrió.- de verdad es un hueso duro de roer, Capitán Garfio.

-Sólo déjame ir, Amor.- dijo entre dientes

-Lo haré sólo si me prometes que me ayudaras a recuperar mi collar.

-No necesi…

-Prometelo, sin trampas..- insistió

-De acuerdo, lo prometo, palabra de pirata.- ironizó

La mujer desató las cuerdas de sus manos y piernas, luego le acercó un vaso de agua y un cuenco de sopa.

-Come, necesitas energía o te desmayaras.

-¿Cómo sé que no está envenenado?.- Killian se sentía muy cansado, hambriento y con mucha sed, pero no era estúpido.

-Necesito que me lleves a tu barco, ¿Por qué te envenenaria?- contestó con inocencia

-Lo dice la loca que me cortó un dedo.

La mujer rodó los ojos, tomó el cuenco del suelo, llenó la cuchara con un poco de sopa y la llevó a su boca, después le enseñó la cuchara vacía y le regresó el cuenco.

-¿Satisfecho? Si tuviese veneno entonces yo tambien morire. Ahora come, ya tienes una cucharada menos.

Killian comió la sopa hasta casi atragantarse. Todo el tiempo la mujer estuvo frente a la única ventana de la habitación, ignorándolo.

El pirata no entendía cómo había cedido tan rápido, en aquellos momento se había sentido débil, cansado y muy adolorido, casi sin voluntad, pero después de ser desatado sus malestares disminuyeron considerablemente, hasta casi desaparecer, ella debió de haber hecho algo.

Se levantó del suelo con ayuda de la silla, su cuerpo aun dolía por la incómoda posición en la que se había encontrado durante horas.

-Quiero mi garfio y mi espada.

-Primero mi collar.- la mujer se alejó de la ventana, tomó una bolsa de cuero de la cama y fue a la puerta.- ¿Vamos?

Killian salió primero del cuarto dejando atrás a la rubia. Después de bajar las escaleras se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos sus hombre se encontraban inconscientes en distintos lugares de la taberna.

-Te lo dije.- comento la rubia detrás de él.- Dudo que vayan a despertar en todo el dia.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.- masculló.- entre más rápido consigas tú estúpido collar; más rápido me deshago de ti.

-Es un poco irónico que tú digas eso.- sonrió.- escuche que una de tus actividades favoritas es estar con mujeres.

-No cuando la mujer con la que estoy me secuestra, ata, mutila uno de mis dedos y amenaza con cortar los demás.

-Sabes que no lo mutile, sólo te di la ilusión de eso.

-Sí, claro… y ¿cómo lograste eso, por cierto?.- preguntó abriendo la puerta de la taberna.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- contestó fríamente.

-Bueno Amor, lo es si lo utilizaste para torturarme.

-A menos de que quieras que lo vuelva a hacer, no lo es.

Garfio se detuvo de golpe apenas vio el muelle.

-Oye, no lo tomes tan a pecho, no lo haré… a menos que sea necesario.- dijo la mujer deteniéndose a su lado.

-Maldita sea.- el corazón de Killian se aceleró al comprender lo que ocurría.- ¿Cuánto tiempo me mantuviste atrapado?

-Nueve, tal vez diez horas.- contesto extrañada.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo que pasa, demonio rubio, es que han robado mi barco.- la vista del pirata se encontraba fija en el muelle, en el lugar exacto en donde se debería de encontrar su navío.

Había una cosa que todos sabían: Jamás robes su barco a un pirata, o te arrepentirás por toda tu vida.

Y sí, a Killian Jones nadie le robaba y salía victorioso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

POV EMMA

Emma observaba en silencio a Garfio, quien gritaba maldiciones y blasfemias mientras pateaba todo lo que encontraba en su camino; cajas, barriles, sogas, rocas.

No lograría estar controlada por mucho tiempo, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para resolver el problema.

-Si es que ya acabaste con esta rabieta tuya.- le interrumpió.- me gustaría saber cuál es el plan.

-¿El plan?

-Sí ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Déjame aclararte algo, Amor.- el pirata se acercó a Emma a zancadas hasta que casi se tocaban.- El barco que robaron es MI barco, por lo que YO voy a hacer algo, no hay un "nosotros", así que regresa a donde sea que provengas y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

-¿Acabaste?.- Emma lo miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de mantener la mente fría. Su interior bullía en indignación, no dejaría que un pirata le dijese qué hacer, y menos uno como el que tenía delante

-Sí.

-Bien, ahora tú escúchame a mí; en tu "preciado" barco se encuentra mi collar, no me interesa lo que tú quieras, todo esto no estaría pasando si me hubieras ayudado anoche cuando sabías dónde estaba tu barco, así yo no te habría emborrachado y secuestrado. Por lo que no, no me voy a ir, los dos vamos a averiguar quiénes fueron los que te han robado y los buscaremos, tú recuperas tu barco y yo mi collar.

-No es necesario averiguar, Amor, sé quiénes fueron y a dónde van.- dijo el Capitán tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo aun aquí entonces?.- preguntó exasperada.

-Bueno, tú has estado gritandome durante los últimos 5 minutos mientras que yo, como el caballero que soy, esperaba pacientemente a que terminaras tu riña.- terminó alzando una ceja y dándole una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un idiota?-resopló apartándose el cabello que se colaba en su cara.

-Sí, pero usualmente viene acompañado de encantador, cautivador, increíble, inolvidable…

-¿Quienes robaron tu barco?.- interrumpió Emma rodando los ojos.

-Barba negra y sus hombres.

La respiración de Emma se detuvo por un segundo. En algunos de sus viajes a otros castillos había escuchado hablar de ese horrible pirata; torturaba y mataba sin pensarlo dos veces, era temido en muchos reinos, convertirse en su enemigo era una sentencia de muerte.

-¿Cómo te metiste en problemas con ese… hombre?.- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Le robe algo de propiedades mágicas cuando él se encontraba borracho en la taberna.

-Un momento, te vi ayer por la tarde en el bar cuando un hombre comenzó a gritarte por una habichuela.

-Era Barbanegra.- el pirata comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, Emma tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-Pero… él dijo que te había buscado por décadas.- señaló frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Es muy posible, me ha buscado por mucho tiempo, tanto que hubo un momento en el cual creí que se había rendido, o muerto.

-No te ves mayor de 30 ¿Qué? ¿Le robaste cuando tenías 5 años?

-Soy mucho mayor de lo que parezco.

-¿Qué tanto?

-200 años.- contestó con normalidad.

-No te creo, es imposible.

-Bueno, Amor, algunos utilizan hechizos, otros usan pociones, venden su alma: cada quien tiene su secreto...

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Nunca Jamás.

Emma se detuvo de golpe, un torrente de recuerdos ya olvidados regresaron a su mente; una isla, sirenas, campamentos, indios, niños perdidos.

-¿Qué sabes de ese lugar?.- preguntó cautelosa, Garfio se detuvo también y se volvió hacia ella.

-Es un mundo donde nadie envejece, es gobernado por un muchacho llamado Peter Pan, hay sirenas y niños perdidos. Nadie sale de ahí a menos que Pan lo quiera.

-¿Cómo saliste tú?

-Hice un trato.

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-¿Con qué crees? la habichuela de nuestro buen amigo.- respondió rodando los ojos.- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad... ¿Qué vamos a hacer para encontrar a Barba Negra?.- inquirió Emma cambiando de tema.

-Necesitamos un barco.- dijo mientras retomaba su camino entre los puestos del pequeño mercado que tenían ropa.

-Si lo que necesitamos es un barco ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Muy sencillo.-sonrió.- verás… hay que encontrarte un mejor disfraz, Princesa Emma.

* * *

Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo, me volví a inspirar por el final de temporada de OUAT.

Realmente no quería que acabara tan rápido, pero entiendo que así son las cosas: ya era tiempo de un cierre. Ahora esperare con ansias la siguiente temporada, sé que no va a tener el mismo cast, pero aunque nos encariñamos con esos personajes, el centro de Once upon a time son las historias, y estas deben de terminar en un momento para poder pasar página y adentrarnos en una nueva aventura.

Y con respecto al capítulo, ¿qué opinan? ¿Les pareció que las personalidades de los personajes estuvieron bien?

Esta historia transcurre en una línea de tiempo en el que Regina nunca lanzó la maldición, (como en el mundo de los deseos), solo que aqui Garfio siguio en Nunca Jamás por más tiempo, por lo que no es un viejo borracho, y Emma: pues yo creo que aunque hubiera crecido en el castillo como princesa ella aun seria igual de valiente y aventurera que en la serie.

Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews!

Ciao!


	4. Y se adentraron en una aventura

Capítulo 4 Y se adentraron en una aventura.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro.

* * *

POV Killian

Si algo se le daba bien a Garfio, era identificar a los miembros de la realeza. Todos tenían ese aire de grandeza y elegancia, aunque se le había dificultado reconocer a aquella princesa vestida de aldeana. Lo logró cuando ella se le acercó antes de cortarle el dedo. Percibió el olor de vainilla y un poco de canela, y su cabello desprendía una esencia floral: ninguna mujer, y menos una "campesina", podía tener ese olor tan dulce, fresco y limpio. Sólo un miembro de la realeza se permitía aquello.

La princesa Emma la observaba boquiabierta.

-¿Sabes? Podría venderte a cambio de muchas monedas de oro, las suficiente para comprar otro barco, e incluso una flota de navíos.- sonrió al ver los ojos de la princesa abrirse aterrorizados.- Pero… te hice una promesa, y un pirata nunca rompe sus promesas.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?.- preguntó confundida y desconfiada.

-Es más o menos lo que acabo de decir. Sólo que si vas a estar conmigo, tienes que vestir de otra manera, si alguien más se da cuenta de tu Real procedencia habrán muchos problemas.

-¿Y tú qué propones?.- la princesa inspeccionó sus ropas poco ostentosas.

Killian echó una mirada a su alrededor, aunque habían muchas cosas en los puestos de regateo, sabía que nada sería lo suficientemente convincente.

Entonces vió la ropa perfecta en un ventanal de un bazar.

La princesa siguió su mirada y negó frenéticamente apenas lo vio.

-No, de ningún modo.

Garfio sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Killian esperaba fuera de la habitación de la taberna, escuchaba quejidos dentro del cuarto junto a sonidos de forcejeos, tal vez era difícil no tener doncellas que le ayudasen.

Se inclinó en la pared opuesta, apoyando su espalda, cansado. Había sido una mañana llena de sorpresas y tortura -todo por culpa de un demonio vestido de ángel rubio-, y apenas era medio día.

Trataba de no pensar en la princesa que se encontraba cambiándose al otro lado de la puerta.

Venderla no sonaba tan mal, ganaría dinero y se vengaría por la tortura y el haberle hecho perder su barco, a él no le afectaba en nada, ella era quien tenía la culpa en primer lugar por haber salido de su castillo de marfil desde un principio.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se quedó un poco impactado al ver a la princesa salir de la habitación, el vestido y la capa habían sido reemplazados por un chaleco azul oscuro de cuero sobre una camisa de lana blanca, un pantalón negro y unas botas negras del mismo material que el chaleco. Se había amarrado su cabello en una coleta de la cual se le escapaban algunos mechones. A simple vista podría hacerse pasar por una pirata, una mujer que vive en el mar. casi podía visualizarla tras el timón de un barco, navegando hacia donde el viento la llevase.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo me veo?.- pregunto incomoda, Killian parpadeo quitando aquella imagen de su mente y sonrió.

-Es pasable, princesa.- Contestó con burla.

-No me digas "princesa".- protestó mientras se ajustaba un cinturón que rodeaba su cintura.

-Como usted desee, su alteza.- dijo con una reverencia, realmente le agradaba divertirse a costa suya.

-Detente, no me llames "su alteza", "princesa", ni ningun otro termino parecido que tenga que ver con la realeza. Sólo dime Emma.- pidió molesta poniendo sus manos como jarras en su cadera.

-Bien, Emma, ya que luces como una pirata, podemos irnos, tenemos mucho que hacer.- sacó una cantimplora que por suerte seguía dentro de su chaleco, dio un no muy largo trago al ron, sintiéndose un poco más activo, y vió cómo la chica arrugaba la nariz con desagrado.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Conseguir provisiones y una barco.- contestó guardando la cantimplora y caminando a la taberna.- y esta última no será muy fácil de lograr.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?.-preguntó cuando pudo alcanzarlo.

-Soy un pirata, sé qué barcos zarpan y en dónde, y lo más importante, sé quiénes los tripulan.

-¿Eso de qué nos sirve?

-Nos sirve en algo que Barbanegra no pensó: saber a quién le robas el barco, o, ya sabes, podría perseguirnos alguien como nosotros.- sonrió.

-Entonces el plan es….

-Conseguir provisiones, después tenemos que ir a otro muelle a unos kilometros de aqui. Allí, un navío de un mercader atracará hoy, el capitán es un borracho bastante perezoso, por lo que siempre se queda ahí por una semana.-aclaró antes de que la chica preguntase.- Sólo tenemos que ir mañana antes del alba, cuando nadie se encuentre en el barco, e irnos en él. Tenemos una hora para salir de aquí, llegaremos a ese muelle para el atardecer, así tendremos el tiempo suficiente para descansar y podremos tomar su barco "prestado".

-De acuerdo, entonces iré a conseguir la comida.- dijo la rubia sonriendo, mientras sostenía una pequeña bolsa llena de dinero.

-Nos veremos en en la taberna en 20 minutos.

Emma asintió y salió en dirección al mercado.

KIllian volvió a la taberna halladola prácticamente vacía, preguntó a una de las meseras por su tripulación, esta le explicó que habían tenido que dejarlos en algunas habitaciones del lugar a causa de los efectos de las grandes cantidades de alcohol que consumieron.

Se dirigió a la habitación en donde Emma lo había tenido atado toda la noche, ahí encontró un vestido, zapatillas y una capa acomodadas en la cama, y a su lado una bolsa de cuero, rebuscó en esta con curiosidad, hallando bajo una libreta en el fondo su garfio, lo colocó en la base de su muñeca con un suspiro.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, tratando de descifrar dónde podría estar su espada, pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose, Emma entró con un bolso lleno, del cual se vislumbraban algunas frutas y pan.

-Veo que encontraste tu garfio.- señaló observando aquel metal filoso y curvado.

-Bueno, Amor, una persona no puede hacerse llamar Garfio si no tiene uno.- rio.

-Como sea, supongo que es hora de irnos

-Sí, pero antes necesitamos ir por algunos mapas de navegación.- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde los conseguimos?.- preguntó la chica siguiendole con su bolsa en hombro.

Killian ya estaba fuera de la habitación, a punto de contestar, pero un fuerte golpe en la nuca impidió que siguiera.

Su vista se nublaba lentamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, luchaba por no cerrar los ojos, pero la inconsciencia lo jalaba con fuerza.

-¡Garfio!.- escuchó la voz de Emma distante, antes de que la oscuridad lo absorbiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentía gotas de agua caer en su cara y escuchaba que alguien le llamaba.

-Despierta.- le decía una voz femenina.

Entreabrió los ojos, por un momento vio una cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse cansados.

-Emma.- murmuró.

-No, mi nombre es Bella.

Abrió los ojos por completo y se sentó de golpe, causando un fuerte mareo, Bella tomó sus hombros, evitando así que cayese de espaldas.

-Hey, despacio, levántate con cuidado.- le decía la mujer mientras que Killian parpadeaba confundido.

-¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó incorporándose apoyado de una pared, vió por primera vez a la mujer, antes arrodillada a su lado con una vaso en mano, que se levantaba con una mirada curiosa, era cierto que hacía justicia a su nombre: con ojos claros, su cabello era de un caoba brillante, su piel de apariencia suave y labios rellenos y rojizos. Sentía como si la hubiese visto antes. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de concentrarse

-Vi a unos hombres salir por la puerta con una chica rubia que forcejeaba y gritaba "garfio" una y otra vez en esta dirección, todos los ignoraron, cuando se fueron decidí venir, y te encontre aqui tirado.- explicó.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se fueron?

-Unos diez minutos… Iras por ella ¿Cierto?

-No lo sé.- echó una mirada alrededor, en el suelo se encontraba la bolsa con la comida y a su lado la bolsa de cuero, su única señal de su desaparición.

No tenía por qué ir por ella, como se había dicho antes, esa niña no era su responsabilidad.

-Te daré un pequeño empujón.- dijo Bella viendo su duda.- Esa chica no parece como cualquiera que pase por aquí, ambos lo sabemos, ella es diferente, especial, y también sabemos que en manos de esos hombres terminará siendo vendida como esclava. No creo que merezca sufrir aquello.- dicho esto le dirigió una sonrisa triste y se fue de vuelta a la taberna.

Killian tomo ambas bolsas y entró a la habitación, pensando a toda velocidad.

Trató de distraerse buscando su espada, registró todo el cuarto, en la cama, la mesa de noche, en las cortinas, en algún tablón flojo del suelo, pero no estaba por ningún lado, frustrado, tiró la bolsa de Emma al suelo, provocando que su contenido cayera fuera de esta.

Comenzó a recoger todo, pero algo captó su atención: la libreta había quedado abierta, la hoja que se lograba ver mostraba el retrato a carboncillo de un muchacho de no más de 15 años.

Apenas lo vio tomó la decisión.

Tenía una princesa a la cual rescatar.

Y como si el destino estuviera de su lado, un brillo plateado chocó con sus ojos, salía de un espacio entre el colchón de la cama y la base de madera, levantandolo encontró su espada.

La envainó en su cinturón y salió hacia la taberna, una vez ahí se acercó a Bella, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-¿Sabes quiénes eran los hombres que se llevaron a Emma?.- Preguntó apenas llegó, Bella levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Son parte de una embarcación que se dedica a vender esclavos. Nunca nadie se ha atrevido a enfrentarlos ya que se dice que tienen a un brujo que hechiza a cualquiera que se acerque al barco y les obliga a que le sirvan por toda su vida.

-De acuerdo, Gracias Amor.- con un guiño de ojo salió de la taberna.

No dio ni cuatro pasos fuera cuando sintió que era jalado del brazo, al girar su cara atrás se encontró con la morena.

-Voy contigo.- jadeó ella.

-Disculpa, pero no creo que tú sepas luchar.- contestó tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Disculpa.- arremedó con su mismo tono.- pero no creo que tú sepas luchar contra un brujo.

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz, pero aun así haría un mejor trabajo que… Bueno, una campesina.

-He leído mucho sobre ellos.- dijo ignorando su comentario.- Quiero ayudar, puedo hacerlo.

-El tiempo es tirano, Amor, y hay alguien que necesita ayuda, si quieres venir y arriesgar tu vida, hazlo, no te lo impediré.

Bella sonrió y caminó a su lado, a ratos le daba varias miradas de reojo. Garfio intentó ignorarla, pero después de unos minutos se sintió realmente incómodo.

-Sé que soy malditamente apuesto, y resulta imposible no admirarme, pero sospecho que tu mirada no tiene nada que ver con mi atractivo.-hizo una pausa para observarla.- y no sé por qué no puedo quitarme la sensación de que te he visto antes.

-No me reconoces.- Por la mente de Killian pasaban cientos de rostros de mujeres que había conocido, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba ubicarla, por lo que sólo se quedó callado y escuchó a Bella suspirar.- Hace tiempo la reina malvada encerró a una chica en una torre durante años, un día, un pirata intentó sacarla de ahí sólo para que le ayudase a encontrar la daga del Ser Oscuro, pero al ver su ignorancia sobre su paradero simplemente la dejó encerrada nuevamente

Killian entonces lo recordó: entrar al castillo de la reina, matar a un guardia y abrir una celda, encontrando a una versión dos o tres años más joven de la morena, y después dejarla inconsciente.

-Eso fue hace poco más de dos décadas ¿Eres su hija acaso?

-No, yo era la chica.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento, Mademoiselle, pero no fue nada personal.- una persona normal pensaría que la chica trataba de tomarle el pelo, pero para Killian, que era un hombre de 200 años que aparentaba 27, eso no era algo nuevo.- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-Hechizo de sueño.- contestó firmemente mirando al frente.- Fui enviada a otro reino bajo el hechizo, mi padre tardó bastantes años para encontrarme y poder despertarme.

-Una cárcel en forma de sueño para una joven encantadora ¿quién sería capaz de someterte a tal cosa?

-No sé quién fue, sólo sé que debió de ser una persona con un alma muy cruel.

Encontraron el navío con gran facilidad ¿Cuántos barcos tenían a personas en harapos y grilletes dentro de jaulas?

Caminaron hacia la escalinata del barco, Garfio esperaba que algún guardia o tripulante lo interceptara pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a toda la flota en el suelo del barco, completamente inconsciente.

En el centro se encontraba una figura femenina con una rubia cabellera, que le daba la espalda.

Killian se acercó cauteloso, pidiendo a Bella quedarse atrás.

-¿Emma?.- intentó llamarle la atención, a solo unos pasos de ella, manteniendo distancia.

Emma le dió la cara, asustada, levantando sus manos temblorosas hacia Killian, como si fuera a atacarle.

A Garfio le fue imposible no compararla con un ciervo asustado siendo acorralado por un cazador. Sus ojos brillaban, respiraba frenéticamente por sus labios entreabiertos y se encontraba tan pálida como la cal.

-Tranquila, Amor, soy yo; Garfio.- levantó ambas manos, bueno, mano y garfio, tratando de mostrarse inofensivo.

Emma lo recorrió con la mirada, deteniéndose en el garfio que estaba en lugar de una mano. Reaccionó bajando sus manos y comenzó a murmurar cosas que Killian no lograba entender.

Parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero eso no sucedió, en cambio vio cómo comenzó a tambalearse mientras parpadeaba pesadamente. Se aproximó a ella y logró sostenerla justo en el momento en el que se desplomó.

Se había desmayado, supuso al ver que su respiración comenzaba a profundizarse y el color de su piel regresaba ligeramente.

Notó que sus manos seguían temblando y se encontraban rojas, como si se hubiese quemado.

Recordó entonces todos los cuerpos inconscientes de la flota.

¿Qué había hecho esta chica?

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, esta vez no tarde tanto!

Para quienes se pregunten por Bella, mi historia de ella en este mundo es que estuvo bajo un hechizo de sueño, que fue roto después de varios años por su padre. Tal vez en un punto haga un parentesis en la historia y le dedique un capítulo detallando un poco qué le sucedió, probablemente sera cuando les deje con suspenso.

No se si han notado que la historia se parece bastante a la de Enredados, yo apenas me di cuenta, es culpa de mi subconsciente!

¿qué piensan del capítulo? Dejenme sus opiniones, teorias, todo lo que quieran! Para que lo lea y sea mas feliz!

Gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan! y me dan la motivación de seguir!


	5. Aunque no se conocían

Capítulo 5 Aunque no se conocían

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro

* * *

 **POV Emma**

Sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, se encontraba muy cansada, quería regresar a la anestésica oscuridad, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos, aunque sólo duró unos segundos, logró vislumbrar el color de un atardecer en el cielo antes de que volviera a caer en la oscuridad.

 _Un muchacho de cabello negro le decía que no tenía porqué temer mientras tomaba su mano, él la protegería de todo…_

Su consciencia salió a la superficie de nuevo al sentir movimiento, como el de un suave galopeo de un caballo, algo muy cómodo la rodeaba, intentó abrir sus ojos, hablar, moverse, pero su mente simplemente volvió a dormir…

- _Sólo salta y déjate llevar, será divertido, lo prometo…._

Se movió incómoda en su cama, tenía hambre y sed, sentía que había dormido por mucho tiempo, no entendía porqué Johanna no la había despertado para la cena.

Abrió los ojos. Esperaba ver su habitación con sus suaves colores, muebles elegantes y vistas hermosas, pero en cambio, vio un pequeño cuarto con paredes verdes, una alfombra café y una pequeña chimenea donde quemaba un agradable fuego.

Se encontraba acostada en una cama de dos plazas, cerca de la cama, en una mecedora gastada de madera, se encontraba un hombre aparentemente dormido.

Se incorporó un poco apoyándose sobre sus codos y lo inspeccionó: vestía ropa de cuero y en su cinturón se lograba ver el mango de una espada. No cabía en duda que era bastante atractivo pero en lo que más se fijó Emma fue en el garfio que salía de su muñeca.

Garfio

La palabra se repitió varias veces en su cabeza, provocando que los recuerdos pasaran rápidamente; perdió su collar, Garfio le ayudaría, la secuestraron unos horribles hombres, y ella… ella los atacó, sus manos habían ardido y temblado hasta que explotó y atacó a todos en el barco. Garfio llegó y luego todo estaba negro.

-Al fin despierta, Princesa.- se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Killian. Este se encontraba meciéndose suavemente en la silla.- Por un momento creí que caíste en un hechizo de sueño.

Emma lo observó fijamente, ¿No le preguntaría por lo que pasó en el barco? ¿No la veía como.. un monstruo?

Al ver que Emma no decía nada Garfio se levantó de la silla y le acercó unos cubiertos y un plato de comida que antes había estado en una mesa a su lado, en este había un pedazo de filete asado, junto con pure de patatas y bollos recién hechos.

El estómago de Emma rugió y la instante se sonrojó fuertemente. Tomó el plato que el pirata le ofrecía y comenzó a mordisquear el pan, y a cortar pequeños trozos de carne.

-Por si te interesa saber...- continuó mientras la observaba comer.- Estamos en una posada del muelle cerca de la Colina Luciérnaga, el navío de nuestro amigo ya está aquí completamente vacío, por lo que tienes una hora para prepararte.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?.- preguntó después de tragar una cucharada del puré.

-Caminando no, obviamente, yo te traje.

-¿Exactamente cómo?

.

-Bella, una... amiga, me consiguió un caballo, cargamos las provisiones y me ayudó a acomodarte en el corcel, tuve que que subirme contigo para sostenerte, a causa de que te deslizabas y corrías el riesgo de caer.- contestó con un guiño.

-¿Y fue sólo por eso?.- Emma entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando de las acciones del pirata.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!.- exclamó indignado.- Yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño alguno a una mujer. Mis acciones fueron completamente puras y sin segundas intenciones. Las buenas formas con las que crecí me impiden hacer ese tipo de barbaries.

Emma no le creía, pero estaba aún demasiado cansada como para saber si mentía o no.

Terminó su comida y dejó el plato a un quitó por completo la manta que la cubría y se sentó al borde de la cama. Cuando comenzaba a ponerse sus botas se percató apenas que sus manos se hallaban vendadas.

-Estaban rojas e irritadas cuando te encontré.- explicó Garfio notando su confusión.- Bella también me ayudó con eso, me dio una pomada de plantas medicinales que en cuestión de días te curará por completo.

Su corazón dio un brinco al escucharlo. Había hecho daño tanto a los hombres como a sí misma.

-Gracias por tus atenciones.- contestó Emma con sinceridad.- pero no era necesario.

-.¿De qué hablas? Yo creo que era bastante necesario.- en ese momento había detenido ya el suave balanceo de la silla, y se inclinaba hacia adelante en su dirección.

Como respuesta, Emma comenzó a quitarse el vendaje. Garfio la observaba en todo momento con ojos inquisitivos, prácticamente corrió hacia la princesa cuando ambas vendas cayeron al suelo y mostró ambas manos.

Allí estaban, las manos de una princesa, perfectamente cuidadas, sin un sólo rasguño, sus palmas algo pálidas por la presión ejercida, pero sin cicatrices.

Garfio tomó una de sus manos entre la suya y la inspeccionó meticulosamente.

Los latidos de Emma se aceleraron, y sintió cómo la sangre subía a sus mejillas.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, y mucho menos le había tomado las manos por tanto tiempo a menos que se tratará de un simple saludo.

Garfio tocaba su palma con dedos cuidadosos, de tal modo que parecía más una caricia que daba cosquillas, Emma hacía todo lo posible por no reír.

\- Hace unas horas parecía que las habías puesto en fuego...¿Cómo es esto posible?.- preguntó el pirata en un susurro.

-Es…-suspiró fijando su vista en la chimenea detrás de Killian.- Simplemente, no lo entenderías.

-Amor, en todos mis años de vida he conocido a una gran cantidad de criaturas: brujas, hechiceros, sirenas, monstruos, reinas malvadas, hadas, seres marinos…. casi cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar, no creo que haya nada que pueda impresionarme.

-No sé si deba contártelo, sólo se lo he dicho a dos personas, y ya no las he vuelto a ver desde hace años, una de ellas ni siquiera está en nuestro mundo.- murmuró

-Si vamos a estar juntos durante este viaje necesito saber con quién estoy exactamente.

Emma no quería decirlo en voz alta, prefería que él lo descubriera, por lo que sólo hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano libre y al instante se escuchó un tintineo de metal en la puerta.

Garfio la observó confuso, luego volteó hacia la puerta, allí, colgando de la manija, se encontraba su garfio balanceándose suavemente. Levanto su brazo izquierdo, donde la ausencia de su parte metálica le daba una extraña apariencia.

Emma repitió el movimiento y el garfio regresó al brazo de su dueño.

-Tienes magia.- no era una pregunta, fue más bien una afirmación, aún así Emma asintió.- ¿Como es que la….

-Nací con ella.- interrumpió.- Pero comenzó a activarse conforme crecía.

-¿Lo saben tus padres?

-No, nunca se lo contado a nadie de mi familia o conocidos.

-¿Cómo escondes tu magia?- la observaba fijamente, cosa que le incomodaba un poco.

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas mi collar?- empezó Emma con voz vacilante.- Ese collar tiene un tipo de catalizador de magia. Impide que la use y que me salga de control

-Pero si no puedes usar tu magia significa que no te familiarizas con ella.- parecía que Killian procesaba todo con rapidez.- Por lo que si te quitas el collar…

-La magia se manifiesta casi al instante, y no logro controlarla.- bajó la mirada a su manos, dándose cuenta que Killian aun sostenía una de ellas.

-Entonces el collar no era tan estúpido como creía, y no eres sólo una princesa mimada.- comentó distraído, mientras hablaban se habían acercado lentamente, hasta tal punto que cuando Emma levantó la vista lo único que podía ver era el profundo azul de sus ojos, que le recordaban al mar, y le observaban fijamente, con algo que no supo identificar. Sus frentes casi se rozaban y sentía su respiración golpearle en el cuello.

-Creo que…- Susurró Emma en un hilillo de voz.- es hora de irnos.

Vio a Garfio parpadear y soltar su mano, tal vez confundido, como si la burbuja explotara, asintió y ambos se alejaron.

Prepararon las provisiones en silencio, evitando tocarse. En ocasiones sus ojos chocaban, pero desviaban sus miradas al instante.

Cuando estuvo todo listo salieron de la habitación, dejaron unas monedas por su estancia y la comida y se encaminaron al muelle.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro, por lo que unas cuantas estrellas aún brillaban. Algunas antorchas de establecimientos que preparaban todo para un nuevo día de trabajo iluminaban su camino.

Todo fue bastante sencillo, no hubo una lucha ni ningún problema.

El barco estaba completamente vacío y prácticamente estaba listo para zarpar.

Garfio era realmente un buen capitán, preparó las velas y revisó las cuerdas y nudos, no necesitaron más de 10 minutos para salir del muelle.

Emma guardó las provisiones en el camarote del capitán, después salió y se dirigió a popa, allí se encontraba Killian dirigiendo el barco como todo un experto. Emma se quedó parada en uno de los extremos, observando el horizonte y escuchando las olas chocar en las laterales del barco

La fría brisa le golpeaba en la cara y se filtraba entre sus ropas. Se abrazó por los codos, tratando de mantener el calor, pero no era suficiente, por desgracia, el pirata no había traído la capa que dejo junto a su ropa en la taberna.

De pronto, su vista periférica percibió un movimiento y cuando volteó por reflejo una prenda negra bloqueó su vista. Garfio le tendía su chaqueta de cuero.

-Pontela o te resfriaras.- le dijo aun manteniendo su mano en el timón.

-Pero tú tendrás frío.- protestó Emma.

-Algo que debes de mí, Amor, es que soy un sobreviviente.- contestó dirigiendole una sonrisa arrogante.- Una simple brisa mañanera no me matará.

Emma tomó la prenda a regañadientes y se la puso. Era tan pesada como sospechaba, y olía a sudor, ron y un poco de colonia. En pocas palabras, olía a hombre; a Killian Jones.

Recordaba que su padre muchas veces olía a sudor y a caballo después una cabalgada, pero usualmente tenía una fragancia limpia. Al igual que otros miembros masculinos de la corte.

Pinocho desprendía olor a bosque y de la madera que lo rodeaba en la carpintería.

Pero el de el pirata era algo bastante nuevo para ella.

-¿Por qué saliste de tu castillo?- la voz de Killian la sobresaltó.

-Quería ir al muelle.- caminó hasta la barandilla frente al timón y se apoyó ahí, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Recorrer medio reino sólo para ver un muelle mugriento y lleno de ratas? No lo creo.- contesto alzando una ceja, interrogante.

-¿Por qué te gusta navegar?

-No cambies el tema.

-Sólo contestame.- insistió.

-Bien.- suspiró.- Por la libertad que proporciona, saber que puedo ir a cualquier lugar cuando yo lo desee. El mar es bastante tranquilizador.

Emma guardó silencio por unos segundos, procesando sus palabras.

-La vida en el castillo.- comenzó.- es muy exigente. De niña recuerdo que mi madre gritaba y lloraba por las noches, una secuela del hechizo de sueño en el que había estado, y por el día actuaba firme y respetable, con el porte que ser reina requería. Desde que nací siempre me han protegido y me han mantenido alejada del exterior. Mis padres tienen miedo de que si me descuidan, aunque fuera sólo por un segundo, voy a desaparecer para siempre. Además, se espera mucho de la hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe Encantador.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Antes de mi nacimiento, la reina malvada amenazó al reino con lanzar una maldición oscura. Mis padres estaban aterrorizados, pero aun así consultaron a un poderoso hechicero, este predijo que yo salvaría a todos en mi cumpleaños numero 28. Me llamó la Salvadora.

-Pero la reina nunca cumplió su amenaza.- señaló

-Lo sé. Su padre se presentó en el castillo justamente en el día de mi nacimiento con una carta, en ella, la reina presentaba sus más profundas disculpas por el daño provocado y prometió irse para siempre. Se acordó que su padre sería un embajador, y que cada mes iría al castillo para dar un informe sobre el estado de la reina. Desde entonces han corrido cientos de rumores, entre los más conocidos está en el que ella está planeando una gran venganza.

-¿Crees que sea verdad?

-Tal vez, lo último que supimos de ella fue hace ya 3 años, su padre nos dijo que se había unido con un hombre de los bosques de Sherwood.- sonrió.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por que fue ya hace tanto?- a Emma le impresionó la atención que le estaba dedicando mientras timoneaba el barco.

-Un ave llegó meses después con un mensaje de la reina atado, decía que su padre había muerto por causas de su edad tan avanzada. Y aunque no hemos sabido nada más, nadie la ha visto y se teme que intente algo. Y no ayuda nada que Rumpelstiltskin haya escapado del calabozo hace un año.

-¿Rumpelstiltskin?

-Sí, el hechicero, estuvo encerrado durante todos estos años por ser peligroso para todo el reino. Escuche que engañó al carcelero y le quitó el corazón, para así obligarlo a liberarle, después lo asesinó y desapareció.

Garfio masculló algo, de lo que Emma sólo entendió " _muerto_ " y " _cocodrilo_ ".

-¿Te topaste con él alguna vez?

-Desgraciadamente sí, él es el responsable de esto.- contestó señalando su garfio.- lo he buscado durante siglos para poder cobrar venganza y asesinarlo.

-¿Sólo por tu mano?- preguntó extrañada, sus palabras desbordaban un odio mortal, uno que iba más allá de una extremidad mutilada.

-No, mató a la mujer que amaba.- contestó sin inmutarse.

-¿Milah? ¿la de tu tatuaje en tu brazo?.- Garfio observó el lugar donde Emma señalaba, y sí, ahí, bajo su camisa remangada, estaba escrito cuidadosamente con tinta negra el nombre de una mujer.

-Sí, ella.- susurró con pesar.

El silencio los inundó, donde sólo se escuchaba las olas y el sutil movimiento del garfio de Kilian sobre el timón.

Emma sabía que él estaba pensando en su difunto amor, y lo entendía. Si ella hubiese perdido a la que amaba a manos de otra, querría más que nada venganza.

-Lo siento.- pronunció tan bajo que no estaba segura si la había escuchado.

-Esas son aguas viejas, Amor, entonces ¿Por qué estabas en el muelle?

-Ah, lo olvidaba.- tartamudeó confundida por el cambio de humor tan repentino.-En el castillo me siento muy sola todo el tiempo, solo tengo un amigo, y mis padres me dan todo lo que quiero, pero no es suficiente, no hace que pase por alto que no me permiten salir del castillo. Desde que comencé a acompañar a mis padres a los viajes a otros reinos por medio de barcos, descubrí que el mar de alguna manera me confortaba, ver las olas ir y venir simultáneamente y sentir la brisa del mar… Creo que jamás he sentido algo parecida a tal libertad.- terminó con una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y continuó viendo el alba asomarse por el horizonte.

* * *

Otro capítulo maaaas.

Soooo, ahí está el gran secreto de Emma, pero creo que ya se lo esperaban.

Me alegro que le haya gustado el otro capítulo!

¿Qué les parece el pequeño momento Captain Swan?

¿Qué opinan de mi mundo alterno? aquí se supone que que el padre de Regina la convence para no lanzar la maldición, y se van juntos, después, conoce a cierto caballero de los bosques de Sherwood.

Buenoooo... Espero mis Reviews! que son algo así como mi fuente de vidaaaa!

Ciao


	6. Y tenían sus secretos

Capítulo 6 Y tenían sus secretos.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia que les comparto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **POV Emma**

El sol hacía su lento camino por el cielo. Killian comprobaba los mapas cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse que seguían el rumbo

Emma descansaba tranquilamente, acurrucada a un lado del barandal frente a él.

No podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba enredado.

La magia de aquella chica podía ser muy peligrosa, y ambos corrían riesgo por ello.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado meterse en un lío así: un collar y un barco desaparecidos y una princesa con problemas de control de magia… Sólo faltaba algo cómo un tallo de habichuelas o una pelea con ogros para completar la extraña travesía.

-Bael…

La voz de la princesa le sobresaltó, la observó esperando verla despierta, pero en cambio estaba aún profundamente dormida y quieta. Sacudió su cabeza, creyendo que el cansancio le estaba haciendo imaginarse cosas.

El dibujo del joven no paraba de rondar en su cabeza ¿Cómo le conocía Emma?

Y no pudo evitar preguntarse también, con cierto recelo, por qué lo había dibujado.

El barco se sacudió con una marea fuerte, despertando a Emma al instante.

Miró a su alrededor desorientada, hasta que se encontró a Garfio y en sus ojos se reflejó su reconocimiento.

-Buenos días, Amor.- le sonrió rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?.- preguntó estirandose.

-Sólo dos o tres horas.

Emma se levantó del suelo, y al instante se balanceó, Killian estuvo allí para sostenerla justo en el momento en el que sus rodillas se doblaban.

-Cuidado, princesa, no es buena idea levantarse tan rápido en un barco en movimiento. Aunque… debo admitir que es una buena táctica para acercarte a mí.- dijo afirmando su agarre en su cintura.

-Estoy bien.- masculló roja hasta los oídos.- puedo sostenerme del barandal.

-¿Segura? No quiero ir a prisión por que la princesa haya caído de las escaleras o de la borda. Soy demasiado joven y atractivo como para pudrirme en una mazmorra.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, soy tremendamente guapo.- sonrió con picardía.

-Ya pasó, me siento bien.

Garfio la soltó un poco inseguro, volvió al timón cuando confirmó que Emma podía caminar sin complicaciones, esta estuvo caminando un poco de proa a popa para desperezarse, luego fue al camarote y regresó minutos después con dos manzanas en mano y su bolsa colgando en su cadera, con la correa atravesando su torso.

Emma le ofreció una de las manzanas, Killian la tomó, clavándola en su garfio y comenzó a comerla mientras giraba ligeramente el timón.

-¿Sabes?.- comentó Emma mientras observaba su fruta.- Mi madre no come manzanas sin que antes alguien las pruebe, además, tienen que ser de nuestra huerta.

-¿Por el hechizo de sueño?.- preguntó después de dar un mordida a la suya.

-Sí, aunque intente no mostrarlo frente a mí, pero lo noto; sé que tiene miedo, aun después de tanto tiempo.

En un rápido movimiento, Garfio le quitó la manzana de las manos y le dió un mordisco.

-Bueno, esta dulce y jugosa.- comentó regresandole la manzana.- pero no hay ningún veneno, ahora cometela, ya tienes una mordida menos.

-¿Por qué será que esto me parece tan familiar?

Después de terminar su manzana, sacó su cuaderno de su bolsa y su rostro se tornó al instante en una expresión seria.

-¿Garfio?

-¿Sí?.- preguntó casi titubeando.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasò a mi cuaderno?.- parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y Killian entendía por qué: antaño había sido un cuaderno con pasta dura, forrada de terciopelo blanco, con un bordado de hilo dorado en los bordes en forma de ramas y las esquinas reforzadas con oro. Pero en ese momento parecía como si un troll lo hubiese masticado y tirado por un acantilado: con el terciopelo prácticamente gris, el bordado deshilado y por dentro algunas hojas estaban dobladas o rotas.

-Es posible que haya caído en el piso de la posada, luego lo arroje a tu bolsa, donde puse también un cuchillo y luego acomodé todo en el caballo si tomar en cuenta las cosas frágiles. Si te sirve de algo vi algunos de tus dibujos y pienso que son bastante buenos, lo siento.

-No importa.- frunció el ceño, pensando, para después pasar su mano por la cubierta, el objeto se iluminó y cuando quitó su mano, Killian pudo ver que el cuaderno volvía a su estado original, sin ninguna muestra de su descuido.

-Gracias.- susurró Emma.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta el momento.

-No te creas tan importante, Amor, si sigues conmigo es porque tu magia puede serme de ayuda en una pelea.- aunque sus palabras sonaban desinteresadas, no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa coqueta. Emma sonrió y comenzó a hojear el cuaderno. Garfio no despegó sus ojos de los dibujos hasta que vio el retrato del muchacho. Emma tambien se detuvo allí y lo observó con algo que reconoció como nostalgia.

-¿Quién es él?.- preguntó sin pensarlo, Emma lucía un poco sorprendida.

-Alguien que conocí cuando era niña.

-Parece que le tienes bastante afecto ¿qué le pasó?

-No estoy realmente segura.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?.- insistió.

-Es una larga historia.- contestó.

-Este va a ser un viaje algo largo, creo que tengo bastante tiempo.- repuso encogiendo los hombros.- cuenta tu historia.

Emma le dio la espalda, apoyando sus antebrazos en el mástil, y soltó un suspiro.

-Como te he dicho antes: Yo no tengo muchos amigos, mi padre dice que yo soy una solitaria, por lo que tener a Pinocho a mi lado es una gran triunfo. En mi infancia, me deprimía mucho, y pensaba que estaría sola toda mi vida, pero todo cambió una noche, tendría unos 8 años en ese entonces. Esa noche el ruido de la ventana de mi balcón abriéndose me despertó, cuando abrí los ojos, una sombra entró en mi habitación, pero no había una persona que la proyectara. Ese ser habló conmigo, me dijo que venía de una tierra donde habían muchos niños, y todos jugaban y hacían lo que querían todo el día. Habían también sirenas, indios y piratas, pero lo mejor era que allí nadie envejecía.

-Nunca Jamás.- murmuró Killian.

-Sí.- continuó.- le pedí que me llevara con él, y así lo hizo. Llegue a la isla y fui recibida por los llamados Niños perdidos y su líder Peter Pan. Jugaban conmigo todo el tiempo, y si no lo hacían, yo era libre de explorar la isla. No tenía sentido del tiempo, para mí era eterno. En una de mis exploraciones encontré algo diferente; una pequeña cueva que parecía ser habitada por alguien. Decidí quedarme ahí para esperar al habitante. Esa persona llegó al anochecer, era un niño de más o menos 14 años, que nunca había visto antes. Trate de hablarle, pero él se negaba a responderme. Así pasaron los día, hasta que la sombra me regresó a casa, parecía que había pasado una semana en Nunca Jamás, pero en realidad solo había sido una noche en el mundo real. Y los años transcurrieron, una vez al mes la sombra regresaba por mí, y con el tiempo el muchacho comenzó a ser mi amigo. Durante aquel tiempo mi magia empezó a aparecer en pequeñas porciones y¿que iban en aumento, yo estaba asustada, sabía lo que era la magia, pero no entendía porqué yo la tenía. Pan se dio cuenta de esto e intentó enseñarme, pero yo no quería aquella magia por el miedo de lastimar a los demás. Esto se hizo realidad en mi décimo cumpleaños, en el castillo me organizaron un baile, pero en un momento algunos niños decidieron molestarme porque no tenía amigos y decían que era rara, en ese instante me enfureci y provoqué que varias copas de vidrio, de personas que se hallaban cerca, se reventaron, los niños se asustaron y se fueron, y yo me encerré en mi alcoba. Cuando la sombra fue por mí y me llevó a la isla, le conté todo al muchacho, él, cargado de tristeza, me confesó que su madre se había ido tiempo atrás con un pirata, y sólo tenía a su padre quien después del abandono de su esposa había sido corrompido por una magia muy oscura, se convirtió en un temido ser, y gracias a esto, al intentar encontrar un remedio para la magia oscura de su padre, terminó sólo en una tierra diferente y sin magia. Fue a parar a Nunca Jamás por la sombra después de meses de vagar en ese reino. Luego de contarme aquello me dejó dormir en su cueva y me mostró un artefacto hecho de un coco y una vela, que proyectaba las estrellas en la oscuridad. A la mañana siguiente, me despertó con un regalo envuelto en hojas. Era un collar con el dije de un cisne, me dijo que Pan lo había hecho tiempo atrás, y servía para neutralizar la magia. Después de eso las cosas mejoraron, deje de sentir la magia , por lo que no volví a utilizarla, pero la sombra dejó de ir por mí cuando cumplí 12 años.

-¿Y qué pasó con Baelfire?

-Se fue antes de la última vez que fui a la isla, pero…- Killian se paralizó al darse cuenta de su error, Emma se giró a verlo con total desconfianza.- yo nunca dije su nombre.

-Claro que sí, yo estoy muy seguro de que lo mencionaste.- afirmó.

-No, no lo hice.- lo siguiente que Killian sintió fue la magia que lo golpeó y lo dejó en el suelo. Emma se le acercó amenazante con sus manos levantadas apuntandole.- ¿Cómo sabes quién es él?

-Tranquila.- graznó, apretó su mandíbula y trató de incorporarse.- Te lo diré, pero deja de atacarme.

Emma bajó las manos, pero no cambió su postura de defensa, permitió que Garfio se pusiera de pie, sus costillas le dolían y sentía que su cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle, pero aun así comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando me encontraba en Nunca Jamás, mi tripulación encontró a un niño en el agua, permití que se quedara en mi barco, lo protegí, le enseñé a navegar, y al tiempo pensé incluso en que podría convertirse en mi familia, como un hijo, pero los niños perdidos se lo llevaron, ya que era buscado por Pan, no lo volví a ver jamás después de eso, hasta que vi tu dibujo, pensé que tal vez tú lo habías conocido en esta tierra, y si hubiese sido así lo habría buscado.

-¿Por qué lo quería Pan?.- inquirió Emma.

-No estoy seguro, sólo sé que estaba buscando un niño especial, algo sobre un creyente verdadero.

-¿Era él?

-No, no lo era.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no fuiste por él? ¿Por qué lo dejaste allí solo? No tienes ni idea por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para obtener su libertad.

-Porque él ya no queria estar conmigo.-soltó.- Descubrió algo, algo que hizo que me odiara.

-¿Qué fue?

-Yo fui el causante de que su madre se fuera.- confesó, evitando su mirada

-Baelfire dijo que su madre huyo con un pirata.- murmuró Emma con la vista en el suelo, para después entornar sus ojos hacia él, con expresión incrédula.- Tú eras ese pirata.- Garfio asintió lentamente.- Realmente eres un hombre despreciable y un usurpador.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!.- a Killian usualmente no le importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran de él, pero por alguna razón, al ver cómo su mirada se volvió dura y fría, sintió un muy mal sabor de boca.- Ella era infeliz, tenía que vivir con el peso de ser la esposa de un cobarde… Ella rogó que la llevara conmigo... Estábamos enamorados.

-¿Ella era Milah?.- inquirió Emma.- Dios, y por un momento sentí lastima por ti.

-Nunca olvidaba a Baelfire, hablaba de él todo el tiempo y pensábamos ir por él en cuanto creciera, pero entonces... su propio esposo… él la… la apartó para siempre de mi lado.

-¿Esposo? dijiste que fue Rumpelstiltskin.

-¡Sí! Su esposo era un cobarde, y después se convirtió en un temible ser, mucho peor que yo ¡Rumpelstiltskin! El ser Oscuro; el padre de Baelfire. Ese.. maldito cocodrilo le arrancó el corazón a Milah y lo aplastó frente a mí, para después cortar mi mano.

-¿Baelfire lo sabía?.- preguntó con voz rota.

-No, ese cobarde nunca se lo dijo, hasta que yo lo tuve que hacer.- su voz, que antes había sido fuerte y firme era ahora apenas un susurro.

-Bueno… ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho está.- la voz y mirada de Emma eran frías.

Killian quería decir algo más, algo que los hiciera regresar al ambiente tan agradable antes de que él cometiera aquel error, pero cualquier cosa que pudiera decir se quedó atorada en su garganta, mientras que Emma se alejaba de él.

* * *

Otro máaaaas!

Y aparece Baelfire! Bueno, técnicamente.

¿Se les hizo muy revuelta la historia?

A mí me gusta, no quiero quedarme solamente en el Bosque Encantado

Como pueden notar, la historia de Garfio es prácticamente la misma que la original, así que por eso no he indagado tanto en él, pero prometo que… bueno… no sé qué prometer, ya en el camino le pondré más historia.


	7. Extra La historia de una rosa

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro

Capítulo 7 La historia de una rosa

* * *

 **POV Bella**

Bella debería de ser mayor de lo que lucía.

Eso lo sabía bien.

Era extraño verse al espejo, teniendo 43 años, y parecer una chica de 22.

Pero, bueno, era una de las ventajas de caer en un hechizo de sueño.

Aun recordaba ese fatídico día por completo, como si fuera ayer: había escuchado todo el revuelo desde su celda, los guardia dejaban ir a los prisioneros por orden de la reina malvada.

A Bella no le interesaba el porqué, sólo quería salir de ese horrible lugar y encontrar a Rumpelstiltskin.

Había intentado escapar tantas veces atrás, casi lo lograba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la reina solo estaba jugando con ella, jugaba al gato y al ratón, al final, cuando era regresada a su torre, era recibida con la misma soledad y ansiedad de siempre.

El sonido de pisadas fuera de su prisión se hizo presente. Casi comenzó a lagrimear, parada en medio de la celda, cuando vio que la cerradura de la puerta se movía.

Rumpel. Rumpel. Rumpel.

La puerta se abrio y...

-Hola, Bella

… Su felicidad llegó hasta ahí.

Una mujer pelirroja, con una peculiar piel verde, entró, dejando a Bella un poco confundida, nunca en su vida la había visto.

-¿Quién eres?.- logró preguntar con voz rasposa.

-Ah, disculpa mis modales.- rió suavemente.- mi nombre es Zelena.

-¿Zelena? -parpadeó confusa.- No te conozco... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La situación le daba muy mala espina, tenía los nervios a flor de piel y no ayudaba en nada que la mujer comenzara a caminar lentamente a su alrededor mientras hablaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? es muy sencillo en realidad, tú no me conoces, pero ¿yo? Yo a ti te conozco bastante bien: princesa, amante de los libros, sin madre, de un reino que estuvo a punto de caer ante la guerra de los ogros, en un acto de sacrificio para salvar a tu pueblo fuiste a caer en las garras del malvado Rumpelstiltskin como su criada.- comentó dándole un una expresión de fingido asombro.- Y luego... te enamoraste de él, pero el Ser Oscuro te rechazó, prefiriendo la magia sobre ti, y te echó, después vagaste por ahí haciendo algunas proezas hasta que terminaste en una sucia celda en el castillo de la reina malvada. Ahora, te preguntarás… "pero ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?" Bueno, tu antiguo amo hizo una mala decisión acerca de a qué alumna elegir como su favorita, y ahora mismo está pagando por su error...

Todos los instintos de Bella gritaban "¡corre, huye de aquí!" pero por mas que intentaba hacer que sus piernas se movieran estas simplemente no cooperaban, haciendo que se quedará ahí como una estatua, escuchando sin entender.

¿Rumpelstiltskin estaba pagando por su error? ¿eso qué significaba? ¿acaso lo estaba torturando?

-Rumpel te hizo daño, igual que como hace a todos, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

Sabía la respuesta incluso antes de que lo preguntara, por lo que su expresión no cambió cuando la escuchó.

-Tú eres alguien importante para el Ser Oscuro, lo cual es malo para él pero muy bueno para mí.- pronunció con una voz cantarina.- eres su debilidad e incluso me atrevería a decir que eres quien le podría hacer cambiar, pero yo no quiero eso, quiero que se mantenga exactamente como es; miserable. Por lo que no me voy a arriesgar a que justo ahora tú salgas libre al mundo e intentes encontrarlo para darle su "final feliz"... Regina hizo un buen trabajo encerrandote aquí, pero al final fue débil, así que yo me encargaré del resto.

Le dio una sonrisa que le heló el alma, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tomó su mano y rápidamente pinchó su dedo con una aguja que escondía en su vestido.

Bella miró extrañada como una gota de sangre salía de la pequeña herida, el efecto ensoñador fue instantáneo, pero para ella todo sucedió de manera lenta mientras se tambaleaba, captó la risa triunfante de Zelena, un rayo de luz que entraba por una pequeña ventana le pegó en los ojos. Todo se oscureció en una nube verde justo antes de desvanecerse.

Su último pensamiento fue la decepción que sintió por sí misma, y la desilusión por saber que ya no podría salvar a Rumpelstiltskin, y tal vez nunca lo haría...

Pasó años bajo el hechizo de sueño, aunque ella casi no lo notó. Durante todo ese tiempo, en su mente, sólo podía traer recuerdos, a veces buenos, a veces malos, algunos cortos, otros muy largos, reales y falsos.

Pero generalmente, eran de su tiempo como criada de Rumpel, y eran los que más dolían.

Finalmente, 18 años después, su padre la despertó de su prisión, había pasado todo ese tiempo buscandola, encontrandola por fin en una tierra muy lejana del Bosque Encantado.

Se enteró que Rumpelstiltskin había desaparecido hacía tiempo, antes de la rendición de la Reina Malvada, y corrían rumores de que los reyes lo habían encarcelado.

Tuvo la oportunidad de regresar al castillo con su padre… pero Bella ya no sentía ese lugar como su hogar, no sentía que tuviera ya un hogar.

Viajó de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar un lugar a donde pertenecer, pero fue en vano, una vez se atrevió incluso a ir al castillo de Rumpelstiltskin, encontrandolo vacío y lleno de polvo. Antes de volver a partir, tomo una cosa de la biblioteca; su libro favorito, " _Su apuesto héroe"_.

Meses después, decidió detenerse en un muelle, y estuvo un par de semanas ahí, hasta que una princesa disfrazada de campesina entró por la puerta de la taberna en la que leía, y se encontró con el pirata que años atrás pudo haberla ayudado y decidió no hacerlo. Después de ayudarles y verles partir, tuvo la extraña sensación de que esa princesa cambiaría las cosas, y sintió algo que hacía tiempo no sentía: esperanza.

¿Y si tal vez se había rendido demasiado pronto? ¿Y si existía la posibilidad de que pudiera encontrar a Rumpel y salvarlo?

Con ese último pensamiento en mente y una fé recargada, apenas el alba tocó el muelle, salió de la oscura taberna, preparada para emprender aquella nueva travesía para encontrar su felicidad.

* * *

Bueno, este es un pequeño paréntesis, y regalo (algo atrasado) por el primer aniversario de la historia.

Tengo aún muchas dudas sobre la edad de Bella, pero lo puse algo así, tenía 19 años cuando cayó en el hechizo de sueño, pasó 18 años dormida, y luego transcurrieron 3 años después de romper la maldición hasta que se encontró con Garfio en la taberna, al final, tendría que ser una mujer de 43 años.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó la aparición de nuestra querida Zelena?

Sé que tal vez es un poco corto y apresurado, pero no sé me ocurría cómo desarrollarlo, aun así espero que sea de su agrado.


	8. Desconfiaban del otro, pero

Capítulo 8 Desconfiaban del otro

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **POV Emma**

Daba vueltas en aquel pequeño diván, tratando de conciliar el sueño, intentos completamente en vano.

No paraba de pensar en todo lo que había dicho Garfio. Era extraño darse cuenta de lo pequeño que era aquel mundo, a tal punto que el hombre que había dejado a su propio hijo solo en otro mundo había pasado años encerrado en las mazmorras del castillo, y que el culpable de que la madre del niño se fuera de su lado se encontraba afuera dirigiendo el barco, y resultaba ser el único que podría ayudarle a recuperar su collar. ¿Qué otras sorpresas le traería el destino?

La habitación se encontraba iluminada con la pequeña llama de una vela de aceite, y mientras la noche pasaba el frío comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos, desafortunadamente, le había devuelto su saco a Garfio, y ahora se arrepentía un poco de ello.

Pasó toda la tarde explorando el barco, encontrando cosas extrañas y curiosas en las muchas cajas del cargamento, pero decidió detenerse cuando encontró varios cadáveres de ratas.

Después, simplemente se encerró en el camarote del capitán para recostarse.

Aunque allí había una cama, prefirió quedarse en el diván de terciopelo que estaba a los pies de esta.

Aún se encontraba bastante cansada y débil por la gran cantidad de magia que utilizó en el muelle, luego de unos minutos, Morfeo acudió al fin a su llamado, y permitió a Emma caer en sus brazos.

 _Soñó con sirenas de cabellos y colas de múltiples colores, con personas que podían volar y cuevas ocultas en la profundidad de la selva._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Un fuerte movimiento provocó que Emma cayese al suelo, donde fue recibida por agua fría. Se levantó al instante, asustada, pero un fuerte balanceo la envió de nuevo al piso, y con el agua, está caía del techo y entraba por debajo de la puerta, la llama de la vela se había extinguido ya, por lo que estaba en completa oscuridad.

-¡Emma!.- escuchó el distante grito de Garfio, que se distorsiona con el sonido de truenos, el viento y las olas que golpeaban el barco

.

Por segunda vez se incorporó con cuidado, apoyándose a tientas en el sofá, se pasó a la pared y avanzó hacia la puerta.

Afuera llovía a cántaros y el cielo nocturno estaba lleno de nubes y era únicamente iluminado por los rayos. Vió a Killian aferrándose al timón, tratando de mantener el curso.

Corrió hacia él, intentando mantener el equilibrio mientras que el mar golpeaba el barco, amenazando con hundirlo.

-Parece que el océano está un poco enojado.- le comentó Garfio en cuanto la vio sosteniéndose de la barandilla para subir las escaleras frente a él.- ¿No te parece, Swan?

-¿Swan?

-Todos me llaman Garfio por… pues… por mi garfio, y ahora que tú eres algo parecido a un pirata he considerado bautizarse así, por tu collar al que tanto te aferras, pero creo que este no es el momento para hablar de cosas tan triviales.- señaló.

-¿Qué haremos?.- gritó Emma antes de que una ola impactara en el costado del barco y los empapara más que antes.

-Estamos casi en el ojo de este huracán, y este navío no va a soportar mucho, lo mejor será dejarlo.

-¿Como?

-Hay un bote en estribor asegurado con cuerdas.- sacó una daga de su cinturón y se lo tendió a Emma.- quita las cuerdas mientras voy por algunas provisiones, lo arrojaremos al mar y luego abandonaremos este barco.

Emma asintió y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el bote, este estaba bajo una lona atado con varias cuerdas y nudos, agradeciendo que no tenía un estorboso vestido, se agachó y comenzó a cortar las ataduras lo más rápido que pudo.

El agua se metía en los ojos, provocando que su vista estuviera borrosa, su cabello, que en ese punto se había soltado, se le pegaba a la cara, y sentía que su ropa le pesaba más del doble.

Las cuerdas al fin cedieron y dejaron al bote libre, pero en ese momento el barco se inclinó demasiado, provocando que el bote rodará hacia la borda, Emma logró hacerse a un lado antes de que la golpeara, intento detenerlo tomando las sogas, pero simplemente se le resbalaron como mantequilla de las manos y cayó al mar, sus manos le ardía, y la sangre comenzaba a brotar, pero lo ignoró y se acercó a la borda, alcanzó a ver el pequeño bote flotando entre las olas, alejándose del navío cada vez más para luego ser tragado por la oscuridad. Un rayo iluminó el cielo una vez más, pero esta vez impactó en la vela mayor, el fuego fue instantáneo, creciendo sin importar el agua, cegó a Emma por un momento, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para no ver el barril que se acercaba hacia ella por su espalda, golpeó sus pantorrillas, haciéndola caer inevitablemente.

Se incorporó con un quejido, y vio a su alrededor, todo era como una escena de los muchos libros que había leído, algo demasiado surrealista.

El fuego se extendía por el mástil, Emma lo observaba embelesada hasta que algo se movió hacia ella, sintió que su cuerpo dio un tirón, y cayó al océano.

Estuvo unos segundos desorientada, hasta que sus instintos despertaron y subió a la superficie para respirar, sus ojos aun le ardía, pero pudo ver el barco siendo consumido rápidamente por las llamas, a su lado, algo emergió, era Garfio, intentando, igual que ella, mantenerse a flote.

Escuchó que murmuraba algo, más no le entendía con exactitud.

-¿Qué?.- jadeó escupiendo agua.

-El barco, hay que alejarnos ¡En el cargamento hay pólvora!

Y, en una increíble coincidencia, apenas dijo "pólvora", hubo una gran explosión en la cubierta, seguida de otras más. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cuando una red de cadenas que colgaba en el costado del navío cayó sobre ellos seguido de uno de los mástiles. Fueron jalados hacia el fondo del océano lentamente.

Emma lograba ver muy nítidamente, la oscuridad del mar los absorbía poco a poco.

Killian estaba a su lado, le sentía tratando de buscar desesperadamente una abertura en la red de cadenas lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir de ahí, ella hizo lo mismo, pero era imposible. Las cadenas se sentían completamente frías y pesadas. Sus pulmones ardían pidiendo aire y ya no era capaz de mantener la respiración por más tiempo.

Los párpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, se aferró más a las cadenas, sintiéndolas esta vez calientes.

Lo último que recuerda fue una luz brillante, y ser jalada por la cintura.

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Swan!

Sentía una presión en su pecho.

-Vamos despierta.

Otra vez la misma presión.

-¡Swan, por favor!

La presión de nuevo, y algo cálido en sus labios, pero esta vez tosió involuntariamente y agua subió por su garganta. Se levanto de lado apoyándose en su codo y escupió el líquido, abrió los ojos y parpadeó tratando de adaptarse a la luz, cuando logro enfocar su vista, vio a Killian arrodillado a su lado, con el pequeño detalle de que su garfio no estaba.

Se hallaban en la cubierta de un barco, rodeados de algunos marineros que hacían sus tareas.

Regresó sus ojos a Garfio, que lucía cansado, trató de hablar, pero al instante sintió su garganta adolorida.

-Tranquila, está bien, logramos salir de la tormenta,y el capitán de este barco nos vio y sacó del mar.- explicó Killian percibiendo la pregunta silenciosa.-te desmayaste y tragaste agua.

Emma asintió procesando la información mientras que Garfio le ayudaba a levantarse.

En ese momento un hombre se les acercó, presentándose como el capitán.

-Me alegra que ambos se hayan salvado.- decía.- la de anoche fue una gran tormenta, muy pocos sobreviven a algo así, pero… ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-Transportábamos mercancía a otro reino, más me temo que el clima nos tomó por sorpresa, casi no salimos con vida, sin embargo, creo que la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado.- contesto Garfio mirando de reojo a Emma al final.

-¿A dónde se dirigían?

-Arendelle.- Emma volvió su cabeza rápidamente hacia Killian, con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado preguntarle a qué rumbo iban.

-Son realmente afortunados.- sonrió el hombre sin notar la sorpresa en la cara de la chica.- Estamos llevando a unos príncipes a aquel reino, ahora mismo ellos están en uno de los dos barcos que nos acompañan, pero se unirán a nosotros más entrado el crepúsculo.

Emma vio mas allá del barco y notó las otras dos naves que les seguían de cerca.

-Por el momento.- continuó.- pueden usar uno de los camarotes vacíos para que se aseen y descansen.

Una mujer castaña de aspecto amable, esposa del capitán, les llevó al camarote y les dio ropa y toallas a cada uno para así poder dejar secar las prendas aún empapadas.

Aquel cuarto no era muy grande, tenía una cama, una mesa, un armario pequeño, un tocador y en una de las paredes había un ventanal que daba vista al mar.

La mujer, de nombre Elizabeth, les indicó que en el cuarto de baño habían dos baldes de agua para cada uno.

-¿Segura que no necesitas mi ayuda?.- preguntaba a Emma, pero al ver que ella negó se retiró.

-Entra tú primero.- le dijo Garfio acercándose al ventanal, Emma asintió y se encerró en el baño.

Este era bastante pequeños, con solo una tina y en el suelo estaban los dos baldes, se quitó su pesada ropa y se metió a la tina.

No tardó demasiado, solo se sacó el agua salada y las pequeñas astillas de madera del cabello.

Por un momento se lamentó no tener ninguna de sus sales aromáticas y aceites corporales, más se obligó a olvidarlo rápidamente.

Su magia aún no estaba controlada, recordaba que de pequeña, cuando pensaba en algún objeto con intensidad, era capaz de hacerlo aparecer.

Salió de la tina, se secó lo más rápido que pudo con su toalla y se puso la ropa que Elizabeth le había prestado, era un vestido color coral, simple, con escote cuadrado, se ajustaba ligeramente en su cintura y cadera y luego caía en una falda con algo de revuelo, las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos, y al ser ella algo más alta que Elizabeth, el vestido terminaba por sus tobillos, había tenido la amabilidad también de prestarle unos zapatos lisos que le quedaban perfectos.

Tomó su ropa entre sus brazos, tratando de no humedecer la prenda prestada. Abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizada en el marco de está.

Killian seguía parado frente al ventanal, pero se había quitado ya su chaqueta, y justo estaba terminando de sacarse su camisa, quedando sólo en pantalón y botas, se dió cuenta de su presencia y la vió, Emma se sonrojó tanto como un tomate y bajó su mirada al suelo, avergonzada escuchó cómo él rió ante esto.

-Es la primera vez que a una mujer le parece más interesante el piso que yo.-comentó cuando ella se hizo a un lado para que él entrase al baño.

-Hay muchas cosas que son más interesantes que usted, Capitán.- contestó Emma antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido y se regañó mentalmente . Ella no era ninguna niña como para quedarse atontada ante un pecho desnudo , era una adulta y debía comportarse como tal, mantener su compostura y dignidad.

Se sentó frente al tocador, mirándose al espejo, mientras se desenredaba el cabello humedecido con los dedos, tratando de hacerse una trenza.

No se sentía ella misma, era como si viese a otra persona con una vida completamente distinta a la de la princesa.

¿Era eso lo que sintió su madre cuando se convirtió en una bandida? ¿O su padre cuando dejó su vida de pastor por la de un príncipe? ¿Como si salieran de una burbuja?

Dejó su ropa tendida junto a la de Killian, él salió minutos después, ya vestido, con ropa que bien podía hacerlo pasarlo pasar por un marinero común.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.-preguntó la chica con voz algo rasposa.

-Ya te lo dije.- contestó pasando su toalla por su cabello.- salimos de la torm...

-No.- interrumpió rodando los ojos.- ¿Qué pasó cuando las cadenas nos hundieron?

-Realmente no estoy seguro.- suspiró.- tú estabas a punto de desmayarte, y no sé que hiciste, pero las cadenas se reventaron en un halo de luz, nos hice subir a la superficie, y lo demás ya lo dije.

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue que….

-Ni idea.- esta vez fue Garfio quien la interrumpió.- pero.. Gracias, si no lo hubieras hecho, ambos estaríamos muertos.

Emma asintió, quedándose callada, aún con muchas preguntas sin respuestas.

Durante las siguientes horas estuvo sentada en banco acolchado del alféizar de la ventana observando el mar. Elizabeth les llevó un poco de comida y agua que aceptaron con gusto y comieron en silencio, luego, Killian fue a hablar con el capitán, dejando a Emma sola, ella se acostó en la cama cansada, quedándose dormida al instante.

Esta vez soñó con algo diferente.

 _Estaba en una hermosa fiesta, giraba en el salón de baile al son de la música, haciendo que la falda de su vestido rojo se extendiera a su alrededor, luego regresó a los brazos de un hombre, su pareja. No lograba ver su cara, pero si pudo distinguir algo, en lugar de una mano izquierda, sostenía un garfio._

 _-Swan.-susurró una voz profunda.- yo…_

 _Miró a su pareja a los ojos, unos profundos ojos azules._

-Swan.-alguien le llamaba a la distancia.

 _-te…_

-Es hora de despertar.-otra vez la voz, pero sonaba más cerca .

 _Vió los labios del hombre moverse, e intentó aferrarse a eso, pero ningún sonido salió, la música también desapareció y sintió que la sacudían. El escenario comenzó a desvanecerse y finalmente abrió los ojos._

Garfio estaba ahí con una sonrisa ladeada, notó, echándole un vistazo fugaz a la ventana, que ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Disculpa que te saque de tu agradable sueño, Amor.- le dijo.- pero los príncipes ya están en el barco y desean conocerte.

Emma asintió aun desorientada y confundida por el sueño. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama un momento para dejar pasar el mareo y luego se dirigió a la puerta, con Garfio detrás, la abrió para salir, sin embargo, apenas enfocó su vista en uno de los hombres de un grupo en la cubierta, la cerró rápidamente, sintiendo cómo el color escapaba de su rostro y su corazón caía hasta su estómago.

-¿Amor?.- preguntaba Killian tras suyo.- ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Por qué él?.- se lamentó Emma ignorándolo, quiso abrir la puerta al menos sólo un centímetro para ver de nuevo, tal vez se había equivocado, pero ella sabía que no era así, le reconoció inmediatamente, era imposible no hacerlo.

Ahí afuera, con cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y una nariz ligeramente torcida por un golpe dado semanas atrás, se encontraba Hans Westergaard de las islas del sur.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

* * *

Hola, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice, lo siento, pero entre a la escuela, y me pusieron demasiada presión apenas la primera semana (malditos), aparte, sólo tenía este capítulo escrito, y no me gusta publicar cuando no tengo al menos el siguiente.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué les parece esta introducción del odiado principe Hans?

Lo de Swan, bueno, esto quedaría mejor si la historia fuera escrita en ingles, pero… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? mi ingles es terrible.

Gracias por los reviews, aunque creo que no les gustó mucho el capitulo de Bella.

Ciao


	9. Aprendieron a trabajar juntos

Capítulo 9 Pero aprendieron a trabajar juntos

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia que vengo a compartirles son fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **POV Killian**

Emma caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Killian estaba cansado, y no entendía qué le sucedía a la princesa. Él sólo quería que fueran de una vez a la cena con esos estúpidos príncipes para después poder descansar por horas, como es debido

-Swan.- llamó por décima vez. Ella pasó de largo y siguió hablando consigo misma mientras caminaba y mantenía una mirada baja y sombría.-¡Emma!

Eso la logró despertar de su letargo, gracias a los 7 mares, despegó su vista del suelo sorprendida y se detuvo abruptamente

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó en casi un susurro.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber.- bufó rodando los ojos.- Llevas diez minutos sin decirme nada y actuando como una loca.

-No estoy loca.- masculló.

-Dejemos ese tema a discusión para otro momento, Amor.- sonrió.- Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme por qué actúas así?

-Es por…- mordió su labio y desvió su mirada al ventanal.-... digamos que tuve un problema, con el príncipe.

-Son trece, sé un poco más específica.

-Hans, el decimotercero.

-¿Te hizo algo?.- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

-No… Sí… bueno… depende de la perspectiva.- contestó retorciendo su trenza entre sus manos.

-No estás siendo muy clara, ¿Cuál fue el problema exactamente?.- preguntó ya exasperado ante las evasivas de la princesa.

-Él llegó al castillo hace semanas como invitado de una de las muchas fiestas que hacen para encontrarme un buen marido.- explicó rodando los ojos.- Fue muy agradable y atento conmigo durante su estancia, sin embargo, una noche lo descubrí hablando con uno de sus hermanos, él manifestó sus ansias por tener el trono y las riquezas del reino, presumía que me tenía en la palma de su mano y que yo había caído enamorada ante sus encantos casi al instante de conocernos. Hans sólo me quería para ser rey y convertirme en su esposa obediente y sumisa. Una muy mala idea, obviamente.- agregó molesta.- A la mañana siguiente, mientras tomábamos el té con mis padres, declaró su amor profundo por mí y arrodillado pidió mi mano, yo respondí rompiendo su nariz.

-Ya veo.- murmuró un poco divertido ante el gran orgullo de la princesa.

-Si él me ve me reconocerá al instante.

-Entonces ¿qué harás? No te puedes quedar aquí para siempre.

-Podría disfrazarme.-sugirió.

-No hay mucho material para eso, y no creo que hacerte pasar por campesina funcione, eres bastante reconocible.- enmudeció unos segundos, recordando su tiempo junto a la reina Regina y a su madre Cora, gracias a ellas había sido testigo de lo que se podía lograr con la magia.- Tal vez… hay una forma de que pases desapercibida, con tu magia, claro.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó. Cuando mencionó la magia, Garfio vio un destello en los ojos de Emma, algo muy parecido a la duda, pero con algo más, como si al mismo tiempo anhelara algo.

-Conviví durante bastante tiempo con unas hechiceras, ellas eran capaces de cambiar su aspecto por completo a voluntad.

-¿Qué es lo que hacían exactamente?

-No lo sé, simplemente lo pensaban y se concentraba, y en un parpadeo eran ya otra persona.- justo en ese momento el capitán Turner tocó la puerta para averiguar si se encontraban bien, ya que los príncipes esperaban para conocerlos.- escucha, tú inténtalo, yo veré qué puedo hacer para conseguirte tiempo, si no funciona… dejaremos el barco.

Emma asintió, por lo que, con una última mirada, Garfio salió del camarote.

Explicó al capitán que su acompañante se hallaba indispuesta a causa de los mareos.

Se quedó en proa y paseó su vista entre los príncipes sentados en la mesa que habían colocado en cubierta; cada uno tan pelirrojo y pomposo como el anterior, hasta que encontró al que parecía más joven, alejado de los demás, mantenía una expresión fría y seria, concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Killian había estado en varias peleas durante su vida, por lo que reconoció la nariz torcida , por un golpe, en recuperación.

A decir verdad, la historia de la princesa le había impresionado bastante, no siempre se podía encontrar a una mujer de la realeza que tuviera tal valentía en la época en donde se encontraban. La mayoría se interesaba en fiestas y vestidos, pero Emma, ella tenía un fuego en su ser… un fuego que solo había visto hacía siglos en otra mujer… Se obligó a empujar esos pensamientos hacia lo más profundo de su mente, no era el momento ni el lugar para sacar a flote esos recuerdos.

Habló con los marineros por las siguientes horas, tratando de matar el tiempo y distraer la mente. Fue casi antes de la medianoche cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió y Emma salió.

Garfio se aproximó a ella, notando que seguía luciendo igual.

-¿Qué haces? El hechizo no ha funcionado.- le masculló cuando la interceptó e intentó ocultarla de los príncipes con su cuerpo mientras la hacía retroceder de vuelta al camarote.

-Confía en mí.- le contestó librándose de su agarre.- funcionó.

Aun dudando la llevó a la mesa para cenar, donde todos los miembros de la realeza se levantaron de sus asientos cuando vieron a la chica. Garfio se tensó, preparado para un ataque,más se dio cuenta a tiempo de que era solo por educación levantarse cuando llega una mujer a la mesa.

Emma se inclinó en una reverencia torpe, como lo haría una plebeya, y ambos procedieron a tomar asiento junto al capitán y su esposa.

-Me alegro que nos acompañe esta noche, su compañero nos avisó que se encontraba enferma, espero no fuera nada grave- les recibió el hombre.

-Ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.- contestó Emma con cortesía.- No podía perderme la oportunidad de conocer a los príncipes.

-Sí, no es algo que suceda todos los días.-le siguió Killian, sintiendo la ironía en cada palabra, y estando seguro de que Emma también lo hizo.

-Completamente de acuerdo contigo.- contestó el capitán.- Permítanme presentarlos.- se levanto de su asiento, llamando la atención de los príncipes, que hasta ese momento mantenían una plática.- Príncipes de las islas del sur, ellos son dos mercaderes que salvamos del mar esta mañana, sus nombres son… hmm… en realidad, no me dijeron sus nombres.

-Soy Liam Jones.- dijo Killian inmediatamente, dándole un pequeño e imperceptible golpe con su bota al pie de la princesa por debajo de la mesa para que esta dijera otro nombre.

-¿Y ella es…?.- preguntó con interés uno de los príncipes sentado a su lado.

-Mary Margaret.- contestó Emma, dejando a Killian extrañado ante tal inusual nombre, sin embargo, se apresuró a agregar.

-Jones, Mary Margaret Jones.- sonrió ante la disimulada mirada atónita de la princesa y sólo para remarcarlo, y molestarla un poco, tomó su mano que mantenía reposada en la mesa.

-Una lastima, es una hermosa mujer, tiene suerte.- comentó el mismo príncipe desviando la mirada.

-Lo sé.

-No es tan impresionante.- murmuró quien identificó como Hans, sentado a unos cuantos asientos frente a ellos.- Las hay mejores.

Por una extraña e inexplicable razón, ese comentario hizo que Killian se molestara, tal vez porque no le gustaba que despreciaran a una mujer tan descaradamente -quiso creer-. No sabía cómo lucía Emma para los príncipes, pero a juzgar por el interés del anterior príncipe, ella parecía alguien bastante destacable.

-¿Cómo quién?.- preguntó el príncipe que se sentaba al lado de Hans.- ¿Como la princesa Emma del Bosque Encantado?

Una risa se extendió entre los hermanos, el menor de ellos solo se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido por la molestia.

Emma tomó un sorbo del vaso que se encontraba frente a ella, ocultando una sonrisa burlona.

-Ella sí que es una mujer que admirar.- exclamó uno de los hermanos de mayor edad cuando las risas cesaron,- con el coraje suficiente como para poner a un hombre en su lugar.

-¿Qué tiene en especial?.- preguntó Emma cínicamente ocultándose tras un velo de inocencia.

-Ella sólo es una princesita mimada y consentida.- contestó aquel irritante príncipe sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada.- No tiene nada que sea digno de admirar.

-Una princesita mimada y consentida que te rechazó y te sacó de su reino de una patada en el trasero.- se burló otro hermano. Esta vez la risa resonó mucho más fuerte, Hans se levantó de su asiento con enojo y pronunció entre dientes:

-Esa princesa se arrepentirá de lo que hizo, y ustedes lamentarán haberse reído de mí.- y con esas palabras se fue con paso fuerte a uno de los barcos Reales que viajaban a la par, conectados por puentes de cruce de madera.

-Lo siento por eso.- se disculpó el mayor de los príncipes.- ya saben cómo es: riña de hermanos.

-No se preocupe.- respondió Killian encogiéndose de hombros.- Viví eso durante bastante tiempo con mi hermano.

Se adentraron en una plática, sobre hermanos y peleas. Emma se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, con una expresión que reflejaba que su mente se hallaba perdida en algún lugar de sus pensamientos.

Los hombre se fueron retirando, hasta que al final, el capitán y Elizabeth se despidieron, dejando a Emma y Killian solos, iluminados por algunas velas y el estrellado cielo nocturno.

El silencio que los rodeaba no duró mucho, y fue la princesa quien lo rompió.

-Planea algo.- dijo, Killian alzó una ceja ante tal repentina declaración.- Hans hará algo, en Arendelle, él tiene prohibida la entrada en ese reino, después de lo que hizo… lo sabe y aún así ira…

-¿Qué crees que hará?.- inquirió observando a lo lejos las antorchas de los otros barcos.

-No estoy segura, pero debe de tener algo demasiado poderoso o un plan bastante bueno, como para arriesgarse a ser encarcelado por la reina apenas pise el muelle.

-Sí eso supongo…- murmuró el pirata, luego sonrió.- Bueno, estar aquí desvelándose haciendo suposiciones no resolverá nada, por lo que, mi querida esposa Mary Margaret Jones, es hora de ir a nuestro camarote para dormir un poco,

-¿Eso por qué fue?.- espetó recobrando su característico ceño fruncido.- Me refiero a hacerme pasar por tu esposa.

-Es un príncipe, en un barco repleto de hombres, excepto por ti, es tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que se le cruce la idea de que te convirtieras en su ¨compañera de viaje¨… que seas una mujer casada hace que esa idea desaparezca por completo de su cabeza Real.- se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al camarote, vio de reojo que Emma hacía lo mismo.

-Te lo agradezco.- le dijo cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

-No fue nada, mi lady… Ahora dime cómo lograste hacer que no te reconocieran.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé, o al menos no sé exactamente cómo.- se sentó frente al tocador, donde, cuando Killian vio su reflejo, quedó algo perplejo: Su cara se veía más afilada y alargada, salpicada de pecas, con una nariz más respingada y labios no tan rellenos, sus ojos, antes verdes, eran ahora marrones. No parecía alguien muy impresionante, pero aun así conservaba cierta belleza, aunque no era comparable con la de la princesa que se escondía detrás.- No podía cambiar mucho, ya que gran parte de la tripulación me vio, sería raro que llegase de pronto con una cabellera corta negro azabache, o una piel morena.

-No lo entiendo; yo aún puedo verte como eres realmente.- expresó Killian sentándose pesadamente en el sillón de la ventana.- ¿Por qué?

-Como te he dicho antes; no sé exactamente lo que hice, tal vez es porque conoces mi verdadero rostro o simplemente el hechizo no cayó sobre ti.

-¿Y si ocurrió también con uno de los príncipes?

-Créeme…- contestó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- si alguno de ellos me hubiera reconocido… lo sabríamos.

* * *

Hola… ¡al fin he podido actualizar!

Lo lamento, he estado muy ocupada y cansada desde mi última actualización

No sé qué más decirles, no hay muchas aclaraciones, la magia de Emma aun es muy impredecible, pero veanlo como la magia de Zelina (que sin haber estudiado magia, ya tenía un buen control y conocimiento sobre esta desde joven)

No he querido profundizar mucho sobre los príncipes, ya que no serán relevantes.

Ojala les guste, nadie me ha dejado comentario desde el capítulo 6, lo cual me desanima bastante, pero bueno… quiero terminar al menos la historia.

Ciao


	10. Aceptando sus mejores partes

**Capítulo 10**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia que vengo a compartir sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **POV EMMA**

 _No quería ver hacia abajo, sentía el viento azotar su tembloroso cuerpo mientras se aferraba a las ramas y lianas del tallo._

 _-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?.- preguntó una voz a su lado._

 _\- Eso creo, ¿Y tú?.- respondió sincera mirándole a los ojos, ojos azules como el mar. Espero la respuesta pero esta no llegó._

Abrió los ojos molesta con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y le golpeaba en la cara.

Se incorporó en la cama apartando una manta que la cubría y que no recordaba que se había puesto.

Vio que Killian seguía dormido en el sillón del ventanal, acostado boca arriba con su brazo cubriéndole la cara.

Decidió dejarlo dormir, así que salió lo más silenciosa que pudo después de colocarse su zapatos y arreglar un poco su cabello. Fuera, notó que la mesa estaba aún puesta y algunos marineros estaban colocando comida para el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Mary Margaret.- casi dio un saltó al escuchar a Elizabeth saludarla a sus espaldas.-¿Tuviste una buena noche?

-Sí, la tuve.- dijo recordando su extraño e interrumpido sueño.- ¿Y usted?

-También.- contestó con una sonrisa.- ayer no tuve tiempo de expresarte lo mucho que siento que hayan perdido su embarcación… si hay algo que podamos hacer…

-No se preocupe, estaremos bien, con llevarnos a Arendelle será más que suficiente.

-Debe de ser difícil para un mercader ya no tener su barco, estar acostumbrado a vivir en el mar, viajar a donde se quiera y ver cosas nuevas, y de pronto perder todo eso por una tormenta.- comentó mirando a la distancia.- No Podría imaginarme algo así para mi Will… espero que tu esposo y tú encuentren como solucionarlo ¿Llevaban mucho tiempo en ese oficio?

-Ki..-Liam, él ha estado desde hace años en el mar, lo mio es mucho más reciente.-mintió Emma.

-La suya debe de ser una historia de amor interesante…-insinuó.

-No en realidad.- se apresuró a contestar.- Fue un matrimonio arreglado, no hay historia de amor.

-Una lastima, adoro las historias de amor.- se lamentó haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro, yo sólo era una campesina a la cual su padre quería casar y él un marinero cuyo padre quería tierras. Todo fue por mero interés.

-¿Estás segura?.-preguntó y Emma asintió.- Pues al parecer él no siente lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- preguntó consternada.

-Debes de ser muy despistada como para no notar la manera en la que te mira.- rió.- No le eres indiferente, es bastante evidente, desde el momento en que abordaron ha estado cuidándote, atento siempre ti, y cuando te sacaron del agua y se dio cuenta de que no respirabas no dudo ni un segundo en salvarte.

-No… yo… debes de estar equivocada. Él haría eso por cualquiera.- " _...que le dé algo cambio"_ termino en su mente.

-Tal vez… pero recuerda: el amor no es fácil esconder, es algo que se nota en la mirada, sólo hay que estar atento…- comentó Elizabeth con un aire misterioso, luego miro algo por encima del hombro de la princesa y su expresión cambió.- Buenos días señor Jones.

Emma giró un poco, encontrando a Garfio dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Verlo así, sin su ropa de pirata y aquel objeto de metal que le daba su apodo, hacía que Emma sintiera que había algo fuera de lugar, como si algo faltara.

-Buenos días bella dama.- saludó a Elizabeth, después miró a Emma y se inclinó ligeramente con una sonrisa.- mi señora.

-Creí que aun dormías.- contestó ella con las palabras de Elizabeth aún frescas en su mente.

-No, desperté pocos minutos después de ti. No eres tan silenciosa en las mañanas como crees.-comentó.

-Disculpa.- dijo Emma rápidamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-No te preocupes Amor.- sonrió.

Desvió la mirada hacia el mar al notar que él la miraba fijamente.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme.- dijo Elizabeth rompiendo el silencio incómodo.- El desayuno estará listo en algunos minutos, y ¿Emma? piensa en lo que hablamos.

Con una última sonrisa, y guiñándole el ojo, se fue.

-¿A qué se refiere?.- inquirió Killian extrañado.

-No es nada.- esquivó la rubia y cambió el tema.- ¿Cuando llegaremos a Arendelle?

-El capitán Turner dijo que llegaríamos hoy por la tarde.

-Bien, eso me dará tiempo.- murmuró.

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Averiguar el plan de Hans.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?.- preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Sólo necesito que esa arpía esté fuera de su camarote.-notaron que Rose comenzaba a hacerles señas para que fueran a desayunar.- Unos minutos me serán suficientes para entrar y salir sin que nadie lo note.

-Supongo que usaras tu magia para lograr tu cometido.- comentó mientras ofrecía su brazo para escoltarla a la mesa, Emma contestó a su gesto con completa naturalidad tomando su brazo.

-Sí, no hay otra forma, no puedo permitir que la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna tengan que volver a sufrir por culpa de ese mentiroso… y de paso tendrá su merecido.-dijo y al instante vio que una sonrisa se formaba en la cara del pirata.

-Lo tendrá.- sentenció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma nunca había sido aficionada a permanecer dentro de una habitación por mucho tiempo, le desesperaba no moverse, pero en ese momento sabía que era necesario.

Estaba consciente de que su control de la magia era innata, Peter Pan se lo había hecho saber cuándo se conocieron, le dijo que con un poco de práctica podría ser una muy poderosa hechicera, una invencible. Su magia aún era muy poderosa, podía sentirla vibrar, pero al estar tanto tiempo sin utilizarla... Necesitaba practicar, y eso era lo que hacía.

Había estado desde medio día tratando de hacer una aparición mágica, al principio fue algo fácil;aparecer al otro extremo de la habitación, luego avanzó a otro nivel al tratar de llegar al cuarto de lavado con a puerta cerrada.

Lo había logrado con muy buenos resultados, simplemente seguía su instinto que le decía exactamente qué hacer, y aun así sentía que en su momento algo saldría mal y terminaría en otro lugar.

-Aun no entiendo por qué simplemente no nos llevas a Arendelle.- Garfio había insistido en quedarse en la habitación, se encontraba recostada cómodamente en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, observándola desaparecer cada pocos minutos.

-No he utilizado mi magia desde hace poco más de diez años.- señaló rodando los ojos y saliendo del cuarto de lavado.- podría hacer que terminemos en el fondo de un volcán activo o en una selva llena de de animales feroces y hambrientos. Me estoy arriesgando con aparecerme a un par de metros.

-Déjame ver si entiendo este loco plan tuyo.-dijo estirándose en la cama y luego sentándose en la orilla.- Esperaras a que ese príncipe salga de su camarote, entonces te aparecerás justo en frente de la puerta, ya que no sabe cómo luce por dentro, luego entrarás para buscar…¿Qué exactamente?

-No lo sé, contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- mapas, planos, diarios, lo que sea que pueda tener algo de información de lo que planea hacer en Arendelle.

-¿Y después?

-Detenerlo y dar aviso a la reina.- se acercó a donde aún se encontraban sus ropas secándose. Las tocó dándose cuenta, con pesar, que aún se encontraban algo húmedas, en el momento en el que movió la chaqueta de Killian varios objetos resbalaron de uno de los bolsillos internos, cayeron al suelo con un golpe metálico, reluciendo con la luz del sol.

-Con que ahí estaba.- comentó Emma levantando el garfio de entre los objetos.

-Sí, tuve que esconderlo antes de que subiéramos al barco.- explicó Killian mientras Emma regresaba el garfio al bolsillo.- podría causarnos problemas si esos marineros lo ven.

La princesa juntó los otros objetos de metal que se habían disperso, notando que eran anillos, algunos opacos y otros con el brillo de la juventud, había uno que sobresalía de entre todos probablemente era el más viejo, por mero impulso Emma lo tomo, jalando con él una larga cadena.

-¿Por qué tantos anillos?.- preguntó curiosa observando la piedra aún reluciente del anillo que sostenía.

-Todos cuentan una historia.- murmuró algo distante.- Son trofeos que he coleccionado con el pasar de los años.

-¿Y este?.- levantó un poco la pequeña joya para que la viera, esperó a que sonriera con arrogancia y le narrará una historia donde él terminó venciendo, pero para sorpresa de Emma soltó un largo y profundo suspiro melancólico.

-Mi hermano mayor, Liam… me lo dio hace mucho tiempo.

-Entonces sí existe un Liam Jones.- comentó entendiendo el nombre no tan falso con el cual se presentó la noche anterior.

-Existió.- corrigió sombríamente con la mirada en el suelo.

-Oh, lo lamento.-pronunció bajando la cabeza, luego no pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿También era… Pirata?

-No, él era un buen hombre.- sonrió con tristeza.- el mejor hombre que he conocido, me llevaba por un buen camino, hasta que…

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó animándole a seguir cuando guardó silencio.

-Liam era capitán de un barco que servía al rey, y yo era su teniente.-explicó.- se nos encomendó la tarea de buscar una planta con fines curativos medicinales que ayudaría a sanar cualquier herida, se encontraba en Nunca Jamás, fue la primera vez que pise esa tierra. Una vez ahí, Peter Pan nos advirtió que la planta que buscábamos era llamada " _Tormento_ ", y era mortalmente peligrosa, la más letal de la isla. Liam ignoró las advertencias alegando que el rey nunca haría algo tan bajo, yo dudé, y él utilizó la planta en sí mismo para probarme que me equivocaba… yo… debí de hacer algo para detenerlo.- se lamentó para después continuar.- Cayó al suelo segundos después, afectado por el veneno. Tuvo otra oportunidad gracias al agua mágica de un manantial de la isla, pero no sabíamos que el precio a pagar por la magia era quedarse… Liam murió apenas llegamos de vuelta nuestra tierra, murió tratando de defender el honor de un hombre mentiroso y cobarde. Cuando se fue, se llevó la mejor parte de mí, y ahí fue cuando decidí que no dejaría que nadie me mandaría, que no respondería a las órdenes de ninguna corona, que sólo seguiría mis propias reglas.

-Cuando elegiste ser pirata.- completó Emma. Había escuchado la historia, sorprendida por esa cara de sinceridad de Killian que hasta entonces no había visto, una en la que dejaba de lado las insinuaciones y chistes.

-Sí…- murmuró y, como es propio de él, se recompuso y cambió su expresión a una más animada.- esa es toda la historia de cómo me convertí en el pirata condenadamente apuesto, vil y usurpados que soy hoy en día.

La chica inclinó la cabeza para intentar ocultar la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios, al posar su mirada en sus manos notó avergonzada que mientras escuchaba el relato del pirata había jugueteado con el anillo y que ahora este colgaba bastante flojo de su dedo anular. Se lo quitó rápidamente y lo juntó a los otros anillos para después devolverlos al bolsillo con el garfio

-Y…- comenzó luego de carraspear incomoda.- ¿No tienes más familia?

-No, suspiró él.- mi padre nos vendió y abandonó cuando éramos unos niños.

-¿Y tu madre?.- preguntó vacilante, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una pequeña negación con la cabeza.- Entonces estás completamente solo.

-Yo no lo iría así.- comentó viéndola a los ojos y luego desvió su mirada rápidamente al ventanal, Emma siguió la trayectoria, notando que en el cielo el sol comenzaba a tomar su camino hacia el atardecer .- El… el mar y mi barco serán siempre mis acompañantes… Ya casi es hora.- señaló de la nada.

-Cierto… yo tengo que prepararme.- dijo tomando su ropa, que estaba al menos lo suficientemente seca como para usarla.

-Iré a vigilar.- carraspeó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Emma se quedó sola, de nuevo.

Era extraño, pensó mientras se sacaba el ligero vestido y regresaba a la cómoda y confortable ropa de pirata, sentía que llevaba semanas viajando, cuando en realidad apenas había estado 4 días fuera del castillo, incluso hasta ese momento había olvidado que era la princesa Emma, hija de quienes libraron al reino de la tiranía de la reina malvada, hasta ese momento se había sentido sólo como Emma, una persona libre de ataduras que vivía aventura tras aventura.

Terminaba de amarrar su pelo en una coleta cuando Garfio entró de nuevo a la habitación.

-Falta poco para llegar a nuestro destino, lo que sea que vayas a hacer deber de ser rápida; el príncipe ha salido y no hay nadie vigilando.- informó.- es el momento.

-De acuerdo.- suspiró Emma aun sin sentirse muy segura, pero estaba motivada, y eso era suficiente.- es momento de meterme en la boca del lobo.

Cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse y visualizar en su mente el espacio fuera del camarote que había vigilado por horas. Sintió la magia fluir como cosquilleos, ansiosa por ser utilizada, recorrerla desde su cabeza hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos de los pies. Abrió los ojos un segundo, sólo para alcanzar a ver a Killian antes de que un humo blanco la rodeara.

-Ten cuidado.- logró escuchar muy nítidamente, y desapareció de la habitación.

Cuando su vista volvió a enfocarse estaba parada justo frente a la puerta de un camarote, revisó a su alrededor que nadie la hubiese captado su intrusión, sin embargo, los hombres ahí presentes se concentraban en preparar todo para tocar tierra, por lo que no habían notado en lo más mínimo su presencia.

Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la puerta y se deslizó rápidamente dentro asegurándose de que nadie la viera.

Una vez allí, sintió que su corazón se detuvo al notar que la habitación estaba vacía, y no se refería a que no hubiera nadie; realmente era una habitación desolada, sin decoraciones ni muebles.

Caminó un poco, pensando en qué hacer, hasta que dio un paso y escucho cómo la madera chilló con su peso, justo en el fondo del camarote, así cómo en los lugares del palacio en donde suelen haber escondites y pasadizos.

Siguiendo su instinto, se arrodillo y palpó el suelo, encontrando una división inusual en la madera, siguiendo aquel bordeado, se topó con un hueco en donde podía fácilmente meter su mano, y así lo hizo, empujó poniendo su peso, escuchando un chasquido, y luego jaló hacia arriba, abriendo la escotilla secreta.

El hueco cuadrangular daba hacia un segundo piso por el cual se accedía por unas cortas escalera, dio un vistazo para ver qué tan seguro era, logrando ver un pasillo despejado con algunas puertas a los lados.

Bajó los peldaños con cuidado, cerrando la escotilla sin hacer ruido,

El pasillo estaba levemente iluminado por algunas lámparas de aceite.

Emma no desperdicio tiempo en revisar el contenido de cada puerta, con una mirada era suficiente para saber que no encontraría nada. Su atención fue directamente a la puerta del final del pasillo, una vez ahí trató de abrir la puerta, más sin embargo esta se hallaba cerrada con llave.

Decidida, apoyó sus manos y se concentró, despejó su mente de cualquier distracción, y dejó sólo una cosa: magia.

Recordó cómo Peter Pan le había explicado el control de la magia, que consistía en el sentirla, y juntar todo lo que se tiene. Pensó en esa magia que la recorría, la imaginó saliendo de sus manos, escurriéndose traviesamente en la cerradura y abriéndola, tardó unos segundos y casi desistió cuando escucho un apenas perceptible chasquido y la puerta se abrió.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa entró, no había mucho que destacar, era una habitación bastante pequeña con el espacio suficiente como para tener una cama de una plaza y un escritorio lleno de papeles en su superficie, sin ventanas con la única iluminación de varias velas.

Fue al escritorio, rebuscando entre los pergaminos y planos, no era nada que le pudiera revelar cualquier cosa, sólo algunos mapas viejos de algunas zonas de Arendelle y cartas sin nada relevante. Cambió su búsqueda hacia los tres cajones que acompañaban al escritorio, encontrando desanimada papeles en blanco, plumas y tinta, pero, al tratar de abrir el último cajón, sus manos resbalaron de la manija metálica, indicando que estaba trabada por un seguro.

Emocionada, y con el corazón latiendo a mil, apoyó sus manos e instantáneamente escucho un click.

Había esperado ver un arma, algo terrible y peligroso que incluso le quitara el aliento por la impresión, pero en cambio había una simple flauta de madera.

La miró escéptica, sin saber qué pensar, no creía que Hans tuviera algún talento musical, por lo que no entendía qué tenía que ver la flauta ahí.

Un ruido que provenía de la planta superior la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Cerró el cajón, dejando el instrumento, y se aproximó a salir, asegurándose de volver a poner llave a la puerta.

Se encontraba a la mitad del pasillo cuando vio que la escotilla se abría, sin pensarlo dos veces se metió a la habitación más cercana, teniendo cuidado de no azotar la puerta, y quedándose sumida en la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto. Deseo poder simplemente desaparecer de ahí, pero parecía que su temor había bloqueado su magia, dejándola abandonada justo en aquel momento en el que más la necesitaba.

Guardó silencio, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho.

Escuchó unos lentos y pesados pasos al otro lado de la puerta, y sintió, por un segundo, que se detuvieron un momento frente a ella. Observó por la cerradura la silueta de la persona, identificándole como un hombre.

Estaba a punto de intentar utilizar su magia cuando escuchó que la puerta del fondo se abría e inmediatamente se cerraba.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos hasta que decidió abrir la puerta ligeramente, encontrándose con el pasillo nuevamente vacío. Se escurrió sigilosamente, viéndose aún incapaz de transportarse mágicamente, vigilando en todo momento la última puerta.

Se sintió a salvo cuando se encontraba ya cerrando la escotilla, faltaba poco para regresar a un lugar seguro, con Garfio, sin embargo, sin quererlo se quedó inmóvil, sus manos se congelaron, provocando que la puerta de la escotilla resbalara y cayera en un sonoro golpe.

No sabía lo que ocurría, todos sus músculos se hallaban agarrotados y la desesperación la comenzó invadir.

A lo lejos escuchaba una suave, pero tope, melodía en la cual penas había puesto atención, se iba acercando hasta que se detuvo y frente aella la escotilla se abrió, dejando a su vista unos ojos verdes que reflejaban satisfacción.

-Pero mira la pequeña rata que atrape infraganti.- exclamó Hans subiendo las escaleras.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas moverse, hablar, gritar, pero todo era inútil; algo le quitaba el control de su cuerpo.

-No te esfuerces, sólo gastaras fuerzas.- dijo él caminando a su alrededor.- Es increíble lo que se puede lograr con la magia, se puede hacer lo que sea colocando un poco de ella en un objeto cualquiera, en este caso, una flauta que es capaz de controlar a quien escuche su música.- se jactó levantando el instrumento de aire que anteriormente había estado en un cajón, pareciendo fuera de lugar en aquel momento.- Has tenido la mala suerte de estar cerca cuando invocaba su magi, pero la cuestión es… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Emma tuvo una lucha interna por no hablar, más algo la volvió a obligar, una fuerza que se deslizó por cada hueso, vena y músculo de su cuerpo, lo más que pudo hacer fue resistirse un poco.

-E-estoy bus-buscando.- Emma se sintió aliviada de que no preguntara algo que delatara su verdadera identidad, sin embargo, el camino por el cual iba no era bueno.

-¿Buscando qué?.- inquirió, inclinándose a su altura y mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si buscara algo.

-U-una prueba...- sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por el esfuerzo que hacía para expulsar la magia que la controlaba, todo en vano. Era algo que dolía, como si le encajaran mil dagas si luchaba en contra, pero si se dejaba llevar prometía ya no sentir dolor, prometía una profunda tranquilidad sin preocupaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba?.- presionó más, haciendo que la voluntad de Emma se evaporara cada vez más.

-De que atentaras contra Arendelle.- soltó, sintiendo dolor con cada palabra, fue entonces cuando sintió algo romperse, y su raciocinio se esfumó.

-¿Quién te envía?¿Estás acompañada?

-Estoy con un pirata, pero actué por cuenta propia, él no sabe nada.- las palabras se deslizaron de su boca sin que intentara detenerlas.

-Ya veo.- murmuró y guardó silencio por unos segundos, con expresión pensante, luego le dio una sonrisa que le heló los huesos.- Bueno, es una lastima que tengas que morir tan joven. Sígueme.

Emma, obligada por la magia, se incorporó y fue tras de él, saliendo del camarote hacia la cubierta.

Nadie les ponía atención, los marineros estaban inmersos en sus tareas, y algunos de los príncipes estaban en proa, observando a lo lejos la tierra que se acercaba cada vez más.

Siguió a Hans hasta que este se detuvo en la borda, justo en el espacio sin barandilla por donde ponían los puentes de cruce y la escalerilla. Vio que frente, a varios metros, se encontraba el barco en el cual se encontraba Killian, ignorante a lo que ocurría. Ella se detuvo, dejando una pequeña distancia a la orilla.

-Quiero que saltes al mar y te quedes ahí abajo hasta que tus pulmones se llenen de agua.- ordenó entre diente, Emma dio un paso, sin embargo, se frenó, fue como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría.

Sus palmas cosquilleaban, y se dio cuenta que era ella misma, cerrando sus puños y encajándose las uñas, tratando de recuperar el control.

-Hazlo.- gruñó entre dientes el príncipe, Emma dio otro paso, pero se resistió de nuevo.-¡Obedece!

El grito de Hans llamó la atención de sus hermanos, que se giraron ante el jaleo, uno de ellos se aproximó con paso firme, el mismo que la noche anterior reía con Garfio.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?.- inquirió. Emma se sintió aliviada, pensando que el detendría todo.

-Ella sabe de la flauta.- respondio entre cerrando los ojos.- debe morir o echara todo a perder.

-Que sea rápido, Hans, no queremos que se repita lo mismo que con la princesa Anna.- murmuró simplemente luego de unos segundos. dejando a Emma helada, y se retiró sin siquiera mirarla. Vio cómo los demás príncipes le daban también la espalda.

-Ahora salta al mar y ten una muerte piadosa, o juro que yo mismo haré que te arrepientas de no haber tomado mi oferta.- masculló sosteniendo la flauta con fuerza y apuntándole con ella.

No pudo evitar ver hacia el mar azul que se agitaba con manchas blancas de espuma, producto del movimiento de los barcos, se preguntó si ella se convertiría en espuma.

Dio nuevamente un paso vacilante, sintiendo el vacío en su estómago.

Escuchó a distancia una puerta abrirse de golpe, seguido de un grito.

-¡Emma!.- venía del barco frente a ella, de alguien que reconoció inmediatamente. Su vista se dirigió hacia Killian, que subía por proa del otro navío y tomaba una soga que colgaba del mástil.

-¿Emma?.- su atención regresó a Hans, quien en ese momento de distracción había bajado la flauta, pero rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a imponer su poder sobre ella, pero esta vez era más débil.- ¡Demuestra tu verdadera cara!

Obedeciendo, Emma liberó la magia que alteraba su aspecto. Hans abrió los ojos con la repentina sorpresa y titubeó al verla.

Escuchó a Killian Aterrizar al otro lado del barco después de balancearse con la soga para pasar de barco a barco, los príncipes acudieron a su encuentro, amenazando con sus espadas. Killian sacó la suya desde su recuperada ropa de cuero y comenzó a pelear.

-Conque todo este tiempo has sido tú.- masculló el príncipe.- La princesa Emma… y ahora estás bajo mi control.

-No lo creo.- declaró ella sorprendiéndolo. Lo había sentido momentos atrás, una grieta en aquella magia que la corrompía, y ahora, con la aparición de Killian sintió cómo recuperaba su esperanza, por lo que apoyándose en eso golpeó la barrera que le contenía, librándose por fin de la influencia de la flauta.

Hans lo notó, e intentó tocar el instrumento de nuevo, sin embargo Emma no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre él, provocando que soltara la flauta y que esta se deslizara hasta llegar a la borda sin barandilla. Se quedó un momento ahí, una mitad en el barco y la otra en el aire, Emma contuvo la respiración junto con Hans, que luchaba contra ella para alcanzar la flauta, pero esto no pasó, el instrumento se balanceó con el movimiento del barco y sin más cayó al mar.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Me alegro de estar aquí para traerles una nueva actualizacion.**

 **Trabajé mucho en este capítulo, ya que no sabía cómo plasmar los escenarios, así que probablemente se sienta un poco enredoso o tedioso, no sé…**

 **Quise poner un momento entre Emma y Killian para acercarlos un poco más, y pues como saben la historia de Killian no cambia mucho,**

 **Sí, la flauta es como la del flautista de Hamelín, o bueno, es esa flauta, pero un poco modificada. Emma puede evitar decir cierta informacion porque ve tecnicismos en las preguntas.**

 **Les dije que los hermanos no serían muy importantes, así que preferí no indagar en ellos, son sólo los secuaces que también ven sólo por su propio beneficio**

 **Aún faltan algunos capitulos, pero en este momento ya se llegó como al clímax, si lo dividimos en partes, esta seria como la tercera parte.**

 **Probablemente luego edita el capítulo, si es que encuentro partes confusas.**

 **Creo que ya es todo, muchas gracias por leer y dejar Reviews! me alegra mucho cada vez que me llegan las notificaciones!**

 **Ciao, hasta la proxima!**


End file.
